


Family

by margoteve



Series: Bonds [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bits of angst, Father - Son Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, congratulations Thace you're the DAD!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins got separated and Keith finds himself alone on an unknown planet. His Lion is busted and it seems that a Galran soldier named Thace has found him. Little does Keith know the surprises in store for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

Keith’s head was spinning; controls were blinking red in warning and the sound of the alarm added to his growing headache. The force that threw him out of the Castle of Lions sent the Red Lion spiralling through space. The young paladin tried with all his might to stabilize his already damaged Lion. It wasn’t easy and when he thought he got it, he was caught in the gravitational field of some random planet, which threw him off again.

He crash landed, hitting his head upon impact, and the world around him went dark.

Waking up wasn’t pretty, his throat was dry and his head was pounding. In his subconsciousness he felt a small sting of worry coming from his Lion.

“Yeah, I’m alive… barely,” he hissed as he tried to stretch in his seat. 

He checked the stats on the Lion, trying to assess the damage. It didn’t look good - the crash landing and the fight with Zarkon took its toll on his companion. Navigation was a bust, the visors were broken and there was damage to the hydraulics here and there… Where’s Hunk and Pidge when you need help?

“Lion, is it safe to go outside?” Let’s hope the environmental scans were working.

There was a hum at the back of his head and the answer came as a thought. Yes, it was safe to go outside. Air was safe to breathe and the flora and fauna shouldn’t be much of a problem. With a sigh Keith got out of his Lion, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

It definitely helped with his headache. 

He looked around - the ground was mostly rocks with trees growing here and there, some sparse grass… \-  a mountain sort of a terrain, valley perhaps. He noticed a lake not so far from him. 

Ok, so he had material for firewood and water to drink (he had some purifiers to make sure it was usable), what about food…

Keith checked his utility belt. He had definitely had some ration bars there. Or at least used to… Out of the few he'd had there was only one lone ration bar, along with the empty wrappers of the rest. 

“Lance…” he growled, feeling a vein pop out on his forehead. 

The bar could be divided in three, so that should suffice for a day but he will need to hunt eventually. Hopefully there would be some edible animals around. After scouting the area he noticed an alien goat...bunny… whatever. It would serve as a meal just fine once needed. He spent the rest of the day trying to fix what he could in the Lion, but he quickly realized it was pointless. He started to really miss Hunk and Pidge… 

At least the distress beacon worked, though he was really reluctant to use it. If any Galra were looking for them (and he was certain they were) he’d only attract unwanted attention. On the other hand… he couldn’t get off this planet on his own.

Instead he went to scout for firewood,collect some water, and set up traps for animals. Then he ate a piece of the rations bar and went to sleep. 

In the morning he ate the last piece of his bar and went on a hunt, checking the traps at the same time. 

Hours later he was cursing his bayard for not being a gun or have the ability to shoot nets out of it. He remembered Zarkon being able to modify his bayard, but no matter what Keith did it just would not budge. The traps were empty but he spotted that odd goat animal again and decided to have a go at capturing it himself. 

Unfortunately for some reason that dumb thing was smart enough to avoid him! So he tried to ambush it, which resulted only in him eating dirt. But he refused to give up on his dinner!

“ARGH! You stupid animal just get in the fricken hole!” he shouted from his newly acquired spot on the ground, sprawled on his hands and feet thanks to the beast.

The infuriating animal just started to lick its fur in front of him, like it was mocking him. Great. Thank God Lance was far, far away from here or he’d never hear the end of it if any of his teammates saw this miserable performance. His stomach grumbled unhappily and Keith sighed with resignation. Maybe he’d be able to catch some fish…

“I fail to see how you’re going to take Zarkon down if you can’t catch a single Drersodo.”

Keith jumped up readying his bayard immediately. In front of him was one of Zarkon’s soldiers. A short spark of panic washed over him. How the hell had they found him so soon? He didn’t even fire the distress beacon yet. Was he surrounded? Damn it! 

He gritted his teeth, readying himself for an attack. But the enemy didn’t look like he was going to attack. Instead he was leaning relaxed against a rock, his arms crossed over his chest and just watched Keith.

The soldier reminded Keith of that one he saw before with Sendak, but this one looked older, with white streaks in his hair. On Earth Keith would put him around 40 year old or so but who knows how aliens age. 

“Identify yourself,” he demanded from the intruder. 

“Thace, you?”

“Keith, the Paladin of the Red Lion.” Okay what was this guy’s deal? 

Thace hummed. “Impressive title for a boy.” He said with a sly smile.

“A boy that is going to kill you!” Keith had enough and jumped forward aiming to kill but Thace had no problem dodging.

“You’re good, fighting like a Galra soldier, ferocious but… you still need training,” Thace side-stepped Keith and tripped him. 

Before Keith kissed the ground again, the Galra grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards making the young paladin fall on his ass. Then Thace walked to the rock he was leaning over before. From behind it he pulled a couple of dead local animals.

“Maybe you’ll think better after you eat something.”

Keith stared at him, still confused as to what was going on.

Some time later, his stomach was grumbling loudly as he waited for the meat to cook over the campfire Thace had started for them nearby the Red Lion. Thace’s own, smaller ship was parked next to the lion.

“Your Lion needs fixing. You can’t join your crew with it in this state,” Thace said, checking on the meat and turning the roast around.

“Why are you helping me? What do you want?” Keith asked again.

“Same thing as you, to bring Zarkon down,” Thace replied calmly.

“But why?” 

“Not every Galra soldier is a Zarkon fanatic.” He cut the cooked pieces of meat from the roast and handed them to Keith on a flat rock they'd sterilized beforehand. 

“How do I know it’s not poisoned?” Keith eyed the meat with suspicion. 

Thace sighed. “Pick one piece and I’ll eat it.”

The paladin eyed the ‘plate’ carefully before he pointed to one with his Swiss knife. The Galra took a stab at it with a thin twig and threw it into his mouth. Keith watched him swallow the piece.

“See, not dead yet,” Thace smirked at him.

Keith squinted at him and waited… nothing happened, so he gingerly lifted another piece of meat and ate it slowly. Then he basically inhaled the rest, making Thace laugh. 

“You need to work on your survival skills boy.”  

“My name is Keith,” he wiped his mouth with his sleeve glaring at the other male. “What's your plan?”

“Well, tomorrow we'd better start fixing your Lion first thing in the morning.”

“We?” Keith put his stone-plate down.

“Do you have the skill to fix it yourself?” Thace raised an eyebrow at him.

The grimace on Keith’s face was enough of an answer. He wasn’t an engineer like Hunk or electronic whizz like Pidge, Keith’s skill was combat and piloting. He indeed needed help with his Lion. But how could he trust Thace? There had to be some ulterior motive.  

They ate in silence after that, Keith’s bayard ready at his side. 

The sleeping arrangements provided a bit of a problem. Both of them had perfectly good places to sleep in (their spacecrafts) but Keith was against letting the Galra soldier out of his sight. After all the man could try and call for backup. So they were going to camp outside. 

The paladin decided to take first watch, which Thace accepted with calm. As he slept, Keith tried to figure out what the Galran man was planning. Obviously he was trying to buy the paladin’s trust. This was new. Probably he was a spy, used to this sort of tactic? 

There was also something… odd in Thace, something… familiar. The name, voice… It unnerved Keith, like an annoying though at the back of his head he just couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. He needed to know. Maybe he would try to interrogate Thace in the morning. 

He shuddered from the cold of the night, maybe they had run into him in one of the bases or something. That could be another possibility. The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes. It would  be a long night for him.

Next morning Keith woke up with a start. There was a blanket over his back and the smell of fried eggs filled his nostrils. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Thace like he'd grown a second head.

“I see you’re awake. Good. I made breakfast.” The Galran hummed to himself as he stirred the eggs.  

“Wha-” Okay this was getting really weird. 

“Once we eat we should start working on the Red Lion,” Thace slid the eggs on the makeshift plates and handed one to Keith who warily took it. 

Eating eggs without bread was an odd experience for Keith, but he was used to worse - he'd survived in the desert for some time after all. What he wasn't used to was them being prepared by someone who was supposed to be his mortal enemy, it was like they were on picnic or something. 

After the tense meal, Keith led Thace inside the Red Lion. It wasn't exactly happy to have the Galran man on board but surprisingly didn't outright oppose his presence. Weird. The only consolation was that no one beside Keith could fly his Lion, so no matter if he showed Thace the cockpit, the Galran would not be able to steal it. 

Thace, with Keith's instructions, set to work. The Galran was definitely better at fixing stuff than Keith who, despite Thace narrating what he was doing, could only stare feeling a bit dumb. Finally the Red Paladin had enough and decided to make himself useful and try and catch something for dinner.

Take two on capturing the drersodo. The infuriating animal had him chase it towards higher ground. This time Keith took a rope to use it like a lasso. It had to work. 

The path was getting narrower but it looked like he'd managed to get the animal cornered. Now a careful throw aaaand- YES! 

The drersodo of course didn't like being captured and started to fight, but Keith was holding it tightly and managed to put it against a wall. 

“Sorry buddy, but we all gotta eat,” he reached for his bayard and activated it. The sight of the sword spooked the animal even more and in a final attempt at freedom, it kicked away from the wall and then at Keith who stumbled backward in surprise and let go of the rope. The drersodo was free but Keith… Keith was falling.

He probably wouldn't have been if he hadn't slipped on a rock just as the animal jumped at him. His bayard clattered down onto the path and he lost his footing, falling over the edge. 

The ground was getting closer at an alarming speed and Keith needed to stop his fall. From beneath his jacket he pulled out the only item he'd never parted with - his father’s dagger - and stabbed the rock with all the desperation he had. His body slammed into the rock painfully and he grimaced, but didn't let go. With his other hand he tried to clutch onto something, anything, but in the process managed to tear the skin off his hands. 

The seconds drew on but finally he stopped. He stopped. A sigh of relief left his lungs and he rest his forehead on the stone. Thank God. Now that he was alive another problem arose. How was he going to get back up?

There were two options. One: try to climb up, two: call for help. Keith cringed at the second option as it would only add up to the growing list of things he owed to Thace. Climb it was. 

It would have been so much easier though if he hadn't cracked a rib and his other hand wasn't bleeding. But Keith was stubborn enough to try. The first point he could grab onto was a bit high but if he used the dagger as lift point… 

It stung, it really, really stung when he grabbed onto that protruding rock with his bleeding hand but he gritted his teeth and ignored the pain. That was the easy part, now he had to rip the dagger out of the mountain. Stretched in an odd pose, Keith licked his lips and took in a deep breath and pulled at the handle with all his strength as he exhaled. Unfortunately his hand was slippery from the blood and he lost his grip on the stone and began to fall again. It was his reflex that saved him once again. And the dagger. 

He tried to climb again. 

The second try went a little bit better but he felt that he was losing strength in the wounded hand. It was becoming hard to breathe - he might have cracked more than one rib. 

“Keith?!” 

Keith gritted his teeth and cursed. Who asked HIM to come to his rescue. The Paladin looked up seeing the Galran’s face right above him.

“Yeah?” Ah, Hell. Perfect, just perfect.

“... Hold on, I’m getting you out of there.” Thace disappeared for a moment but then returned with a rope tied around his waist. He began bouncing off the wall, only a short distance every time, going down to save Keith. “Grab onto me,” he said stretching a hand toward the Red Paladin.

In perspective it would have been a perfect opportunity for Zarkon’s soldier to just kill him there and then. But he didn’t. Keith took the offered hand, yanking the dagger out of the mountain’s wall. The alien man glanced at it briefly but didn’t comment when Keith hugged it to his chest as they went back up. 

Once they reached the path Keith knelt on the ground for a moment, Thace next to him. 

“You okay? I better get a look at you-”

Keith slapped his hand away.

“I don’t need a nanny,” he snapped, trying to get up, his strained ribs send sharp zaps of pain through his body. 

“Maybe, but what you need right now is to lie down.” Thace growled, forcibly grabbing him by the shoulders. He was very strong and it looked like he was not going to let Keith go. 

“What IS your problem?! What the hell do you want from me?” Keith roughly pulled back, glaring at Thace. “You come here pretending to act like what? My friend? Screw this! Do you think I’m stupid? That I don’t see what you’re doing?! All this trying to get nice and cozy with me when the rest of your fleet is probably getting ready to kill my friends! Are you trying to get me on your side, because that sure as hell won’t work!”

Thace just stared at him, he didn’t even look angry and was so silent it became uncomfortable. Keith just got more irritated.

“Well?! What do you have to say?” 

Instead of answering straight away Thace picked up the abandoned bayard from the ground and handed it to Keith. “That dagger of yours-, it belonged to your father, didn’t it?” 

Keith was taken aback. This was not what he expected. “It’s none of your business.” He snatched the bayard back, tucking it at his belt, and then storming back to the camp.

He locked himself in the Lion, grabbed the medkit and started to fix himself. What was that dudes problem?! Behaving like he knew him! It was deeply disturbing and Keith still couldn’t figure him out. 

Why would Thace even mention Keith’s father? 

The Red Paladin didn't have memories of his father, not exactly. Keith was barely four when his father left his family, leaving only a dagger for his son. What the boy remembered of his dad were feelings. The safety his presence brought him, warm hugs…

There was one half memory Keith could recall. A warm day, the sun was high and a cool wind was brushing through his hair. There was a hand around his, big and strong yet gentle. Keith looked up and he saw a man smiling down on him. He couldn't see anything beside the smile but he knew it was his father. And so he smiled back. 

Back to reality Keith finished wrapping his chest in bandages. Now that all the adrenaline was gone he felt tired and drained. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, the purr of his Lion lulling him comfortingly, assuring him he was safe.

Later he was woken up by his stomach gurgling loudly. God, he was hungry. Looking out through the cockpit window he noticed that the day had turned into a cold night, frost decorating the plants and ground. He'd slept through the entire afternoon and apparently a good chunk of night as well judging from the position of the moons. 

Keith glanced down at the camp. The camp fire was still burning and Thace was sitting by it - staring at the flames, deep in thoughts. Confronting him again was the last thing Keith wanted to do but he really was hungry. Bracing himself he walked out of the Lion. The noise of opening doors got Thace’s attention, he saw Keith approaching, stood up and then… left. Without a word. Was he… giving him space? 

Yet another weird thing about Thace. Keith decided not to think much about it and just went to help himself to the meat left by the campfire. He also noticed a leaf-bowl of berries. Where did the Galra even find those? Keith decided not to eat them since well, they were strange berries. 

As he chewed on drersodo’s meat he observed Thace who was sitting a short distance away on a rock with his back to Keith. His head was down, like he was looking at something. 

Keith took his time eating his dinner, but once that was done he decided to finally tackle his ‘overprotective Galran’ problem. He left the campfire and approached Thace.

“What do you know of my father?” He asked straightforwardly. “Did you know him?”

“It’s a bit of complicated story.” Thace replied not moving an inch, but Keith noticed that he hid something under his uniform’s chest plate. 

“Then make it simple.” Keith folded his arms on his chest, glaring expectantly at the guy.

Thace inhaled and then sighed. “Sit down.”

“I can stand.” Keith said stubbornly.

“... Fine, suit yourself.” The Galran cleared his throat. “I’ll start at the very beginning. Ten thousand years ago-”

“Are you kidding me?” Keith suddenly interrupted and Thace glared at him.

“You want answers or not?”

“Sure, fine.” At least Keith sat down now, if Thace was starting something with ‘ten thousand years ago’ then boy that would probably be a long story.

Thace coughed and resumed the story. “Ten thousand years ago when Zarkon attacked Altea most of the population had been killed. Some of the Alteans though had been taken captive as the Druids had seen potential in experimenting on the survivors. Part of the survivors were used in breeding program to create a new type of a soldier. Unfortunately with time the genes became recessive and didn’t manifest so easily anymore - some characteristics began to skip generations. The program was dropped. 

"My great grandfather was one of the last in the program. He told me stories passed through generations: of Altea, of an era of peace before Zarkon. But I was too young to understand them. The teaching of the Great Galra Empire under Zarkon were everything I believed in at that young age. Serving the Empire was everything… but all things change.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Keith was still completely lost on the story.

“So you will understand what I’m about to explain,” Thace replied cryptically. It was becoming rather annoying. “Do you have your dagger with yourself?”

“... Maybe?” 

“Take it out.”

Keith hesitated for a moment before pulling out the dagger and showing it to Thace. 

The Galran stood up to face him and pulled out his own knife giving it to Keith, who frowned. The daggers were strangely similar. Keith’s was slightly smaller but the weapons initial design was exactly the same. They looked like a set.

“How…?” he trailed off, comparing the blades. This was impossible.

“I left you that dagger the day I had to leave you and your mother.” Thace spoke with calm and patience. He knew it must have been a lot to take in.

The bomb dropped. Keith’s eyes grew large and he stared at Thace with disbelief. This was a very poor joke and Keith didn't like it.

“W-what?” the daggers fell out of Keith’s hands and clattered to the ground. “You- WHAT?” 

Thace sighed, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. “Your mother's name was Yoon-Mi Kogane, I made sure you'd have her last name, you were born on the 21st of December on a winter-stormy night back on Earth. You are my son.” 

Keith jumped up to his feet. “You-. This is BULLSHIT, you’re lying, you’re-” he took a deep breath. “I’m human! You’re Galran! That doesn’t make ANY sense! You can’t be my father!” But there was this annoying voice at the back of his head -  _ ‘he knew your mother’s name, your birth date, the daggers… he knows way too much for this to be a coincidence’.  _

“Unless you were camouflaged.” Thace pointed out.

“I- what?” Keith paused. He was so lost and confused now. 

“Remember the part with experiments on Alteans I told you about? That gene went dormant for a long time and then has awoken in you, of course it needed a of bit help to stay active for this long…” 

Keith felt dizzy, his head hurt. Why..? His world was shattering around him, but a big part of him was still defiant. Still refusing to accept; he needed more.

“ _ How _ did it stay active so long then?” He asked, his voice breaking.

Instead of replying, Thace tossed him a small vial, filled with a glowing yellow substance. Quintessence. Keith turned it around in his fingers. This thing? How? 

The question must have reflected on his face because Thace started explaining. “When you were a baby, you would sometimes switch back and forth between a human and a Galran. You were growing and we needed something to stabilize you, especially since we could just keep a toddler under lock and key. I thought this might help and… it did. Somehow.”

“Is it possible for me to reverse this?” A sudden fear settled at the bottom of his stomach. What if he switched without a warning? What if…? 

Suddenly Shiro’s words played in his mind: ‘ _ You don’t understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path’. _ Shiro, his leader, his friend. What will he think of him? He remembered all the moments during their adventure as Voltron paladins when Shiro would sometimes freeze during training. All the Paladins knew of his nightmares. And now Keith found out he was half that nightmare.

“If you train? You’re with those Alteans, they can help y-” Thace reasoned but Keith cut him off.

“No! They can’t ever- I can’t- This is-” Now he was interrupted when Thace placed his hands on Keith’s shoulder.

“Believe in your team Keith,” he looked at him with all seriousness. “I’ve seen how your team fights. I watched every video feed we had of you and your team. You are the right hand of Voltron. Bonds like that are not broken easily.”

“You’re not- you’re not trying to get me on your side.” Keith was staring up at him kind of taken aback. Then he frowned. “Why?”

Thace sighed. “I told you before. Not every Galran soldier is Zarkon’s fanatic. And not every Galran soldier has a very human family to protect.” At that he reached under his chest plate, pulled out a photograph and handed it to Keith.

The Red Paladin took it tentatively as he stared at it, not sure what to say. 

The photograph was depicting a much younger Thace holding the camera facing him, his other arm was wrapped around a human woman, who looked a bit tired but incredibly happy. In her arms was a small bundle of blankets, wrapped around a sleeping, kind of purplish (was it lavender?) baby. 

Keith recognized his mother in an instant. He needed to sit down again.

“We were so happy when you were born.” Thace gave him some space again. “If there was anything I could have done to stay with you and your mother…” His voice sounded broken. “You look so much like her.”

“I need to think.” Keith stood up abruptly and turned around to leave and tried to give the photo back to the Galra. To his father.

“Of course.” Thace nodded but refused the picture. “Keep it for now.”

Keith hesitated for a bit but didn't argue, but before he left Thace called after him.

“Keith? How-... How is your mother doing?” 

“My mother is dead.” He replied without looking back. And maybe it was for the best, for should he have turned, Keith would have seen the absolute heartbreak that appeared on Thace’s face for a second. 

“I see..” was all he said before Keith was gone.

Keith didn't go back to his Lion, that was not how he worked. He needed a clear head and that would not happen sitting idly by. There was no way he could sleep with all that on his mind.

He took his bayard and left the camp, there were some rocks that needed a beating.

His work out was hindered by the injuries he sustained earlier but both pain and extortion helped him gather his mind. 

When he thought of it, it… somehow made sense to him. Keith never felt like he was 'normal'. There was always feeling of something missing in his reflection whenever he looked at himself. The dagger was one thing, the call of the Lions was another. Thace said that he was a descendant of old Alteans, it could explain it all. 

Panting from the exercises Keith looked at his hand. He remembered how he hurt it fighting that thing in the quintessence room and how strangely purple his skin looked back then before he got healed. 

And there was the evidence from Thace… Keith fished out the photo from his back pocket. His mother. Thace, his… father. That sounded weird. But… oddly familiar. He needed to know more and there was only one person he could ask about it all. 

The photo went back to his pocket and he deactivated the bayard. Then he returned to the camp. 

Thace was sitting on the same rock as before but this time he looked… broken. His shoulders were slumped and he was staring at his hands with a distant look. 

“Uh, Thace?” Keith called to him and immediately the alien man straightened himself up, clearing his throat.

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me more?” Keith came closer to Thace and sat down next to him, crossing his legs.

“Of course, what so you want to hear first?” Thace shifted on the rock to look directly at Keith.

“How did you and mom even meet?” That was a good starting point.

Thace chuckled at that. “She saved me from wreckage and when I tried to leave your wonderful mother whacked me with a frying pan.”

“What?” Keith’s expression must have been really funny because Thace laughed. 

“I was a young pilot and I’d gotten my first serious mission. Unfortunately during it I was ambushed by some rebels. We chased each other right into the human’s solar system. My ship got badly damaged and I crash landed on Earth. The rebels tried to get me there but they got spooked by a group of humans. Your mother was among them. I don’t remember much of that night after I saw her coming towards me. 

"I woke up hours later, in the guest bedroom, all patched up. I didn't know where I was and who helped me. Back then I still was very dedicated to the Galran empire but not as dedicated as some…” he went silent for a moment, pondering on a thought. “Anyway, I found my uniform and decided it was time to get back to the fleet. I was on unknown, probably hostile territory. I needed to contact my commanders and return to the fleet, so I sneaked out of the bedroom and found your mother in the kitchen. She seemed an easy target, a hostage if needed. 

"The plan was simple, get her to tell me where my ship was and leave the planet asap. It didn't work that way as you could guess. When I tried to grab her from behind she immediately threw me over her shoulder and then smacked me with a frying pan. When I woke up again, I was in bed but this time tied up to it and she standing over me, with this dead serious expression on her face and she still had that damn pan in her hand,” Thace chuckled at the memory, his expression going soft. “I thought she would interrogate me but instead she started to scold me. I was so shocked I just stared at her like she'd grown a second head and once she stopped the tirade about how stupid and irresponsible I was for not considering my injuries she went: ‘AND YOU STAY IN BED ARE WE CLEAR?!’. I was so shocked at her tone of voice I just replied ‘Yes ma'am!’. Part of me wanted to salute and click my heels at her.” He laughed, then his voice got that distant tone and he looked up into the sky. “Your mother… she was something else. Never before have I met someone like her. Did you know she was a military medic before we met?” Thace turned to Keith again.

“Yeah, I think so? She mentioned it couple times,” Keith too felt the nostalgia thinking  _ about  _ his mother. He ran a hand through his hair, what should he say now? “You said there were other people with her. What about them?”

“Oh that was her cousin and her neighbours. They were going to watch meteor shower that night when I crash landed. Apparently I became their secret.”

“Do you mean Mr. and Mrs. Scott?” 

“Yes them. Curious people, a bit too crazy if you ask me. What about them?”

“They tried to raise me after mom…” he trailed of and coughed trying to cover his discomfort. His mother’s death was never an easy subject.

“I see.” Thace fell deep in thoughts for a bit.

“How long… did  you stay with us?” Keith tried to get his attention again. “I can barely remember you.”

Thace lifted his head and blinked.“Oh, hm, about 5 years. One year when I got to meet your mother and almost four after you were born.”

“Why did you left?”

Thace sighed. “I didn't want to. Trust me, I didn't. I was just a low rank soldier back then. Expandable resource. Of course at first I thought someone would try to find me but after two months of nothing I thought they had forgotten about me. Besides I started to have someone else on my mind…” his lips curled in a brief smile again before it was replaced with a frown. “But Prorok who was my friend back then, a bit higher in the ranks, apparently didn't want to let that go. My mission was to scout for new quintessence sources and he battled our superiors for 5 years to at least search for the remains. And he succeeded. I intercepted the communication between the “rescue party” and Prorok. If they found you and your mother… I feared they would hand you both to the Druids and I wouldn't be able to protect you. Thankfully my ship was fixed. All I had to do was to say goodbye. I never thought it would be so hard…” He fell silent before he said slowly, “Keith everything I ever wanted was to be with your mother and you. To hell with the Empire and Zarkon. There isn’t a day when I’m not asking myself what I could have done to stay…” he dropped his head in his hand rubbing his forehead. He looked so worn out by life.

Keith didn't know what to say, except: “I missed you. I always wondered why you left and when you’re coming back… after mom died I think I lost hope. Had to stop thinking about a father who was never returning, and think of myself.”

“I-” Thace glanced at him, ridden with guilt. “Keith, I’m so-” but the paladin cut him off sharply.

“It’s not your fault. It’s Zarkon, isn’t it? If not for him you’d have stayed, right?” there was a determination on Keith’s face and Thace couldn't feel prouder at the moment.

“Yes. And you’re going to be the one to defeat him.” He put his hand on Keith's shoulder. Slowly Keith raised his own palm and placed it over Thace.

“There’s one more thing or two actually I want to ask,” Keith added.

“Go ahead.” It was funny but Thace looked so much more relaxed now. 

“How did you know I was your son? And were you the one who helped us escape from Zarkon’s base?”

“Visual feed from your fights. The one when you went to intercept the Red Lion and another one from Balmera. I saw your face and I just knew.” he said softly. “Though, the fact that you could use that panel in Balmera’s base helped to identify you as well,” he chuckled. “I told you before, you look so much like your mother.” He wanted so much to ruffle Keith’s hair so much but he didn't. Too soon. “As to the second question - yes. It was me.”

Keith nodded. “Okay, another one. This time the last one. Why are you here with me, beside the obvious.”

“I requested to pursue the Red Lion myself. To let you out of the base I had to kill one of our soldiers. I blamed him for letting you out. After Haggar disturbed the wormhole troops were sent to retrieve the Lions. I asked to be allowed to get you myself.” Thace explained.

“And they just let you?” Keith asked with disbelief to which Thace shrugged.

“I can be pretty convincing when I want to.”

The Red Paladin snorted. “Mom mentioned that…”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she really wanted me not to hate you and kept talking about you… but never like you were an alien.” Keith rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the slowly brightening sky. The dawn was nearing. 

“You were too young to remember. She didn't want you to feel different,” Thace suggested. His father… heh. 

“Keith… how did she die?” It was something he needed to know.

Keith fell silent for a moment. That was not a happy memory. Not something he wished to remember. “It was a car crash,” he finally said. “I was- I think I was seven. It was a really rainy weather. I was staying at Scott’s place, I’m not sure what exactly happened. Just that it was an accident. She lost control of her car…” he licked his lips and inhaled deeply. It really, really hurt. Especially since he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

His life after that had not been the same. He was lucky to get into Garrison - and under Shiro's wings. It had helped, a lot. And now he was part of Voltron.

“Thank you for telling me,” Thace said.

“Yeah, you're welcome.” Keith brushed it off. “I guess I need some sleep. Tomorrow we gotta continue fixing the Lion.” He stood up brushing off his trousers.

Thace followed his example, stretching a little. “You’re right. It’s going to be a long day.” 

This time the goodbyes were a bit more awkward, but nicely so. It was a father getting used to seeing his almost full grown son again; it was a boy getting used to having his father back. It was a family reuniting sort of awkward. Thace returned the dagger he dropped to Keith and he in return gave Thace back the photo who once again refused the gesture. He had another one. 

During the next couple days, Keith was adjusting to the prospect of having a father. Thace helped him fix worst of the damages to the Lion’s system, although it would still need a look from Pidge and Hunk when Keith found them. They sparred every day too, Thace teaching Keith some new moves and the Red Paladin discovered a great respect for his father’s battle strategy. Their meals were definitely more relaxed, with Keith talking about his teammates - stories Thace would listen with a light smile on his face.

“They seem like a really colourful bunch!” he commented once.

“Yeah, they're sort of idiots, but… they kind of my idiots,” Keith replied eating a spoonful of the stew.

He even managed to catch a drersodo without causing injuries to himself at one point. And he still remained in his human looks. It was for the best, Keith reasoned. 

Eventually it was time to leave. With navigation fixed, Keith could pinpoint the Castle of Lions' location. It felt so good to feel the steering handles in his hands again. 

“Let’s roll.” He grinned to himself and heard Thace reply through comm link.

“Copy that.” 

Thace was coming with him. They both decided they would need his expertise fighting Zarkon. 

The Red Lion sprung into a run and jumped into the sky, the Galran Interceptor right behind it. Soon they became nothing but  tiny dots in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be quick drabble, how the heckles did it turn into 6k Hell IDK. HUGE thanks to followmetoyourdoom for Beta Reading and contributing some of her own ideas to the creation of this story.
> 
> Also the only ship I really ship in Voltron is Shallura (and Hunk x Shay), the rest for me is bromance but I won't stop you from interpreting things however you please. 
> 
> Stay tuned for part 2 and I hope it will not end up being this long XD Let me know what you think! Leave me a comment! :)


	2. Back to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrating and planning were never Keith's strong suits. Luckily for him, his father knows a thing or two. Whether the other paladins - and more importantly, Allura - will be willing to accept his advice is a different kettle of fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: After Season 2 I decided to go through and fix mostly Allura's behaviour here to be more IC, some scenes may look different as well. Happy Reading!

Without the wormhole to guide them back to the castle it was a bit of a trip but for once Keith didn’t mind. It gave him time to talk with Thace, to actually get to know him.

Keith was warming up to him slowly, part of him still wary of the Galran man. The Red Paladin was never known for being the most friendly of the bunch after all. Maybe he was also a bit bitter about Thace leaving his family. Sometimes Keith would catch himself wanting to tell his father that it was not only his mother in the car but then he’d bite his tongue and stayed quiet.

He still had not called Thace father either. He would always use his name. Adjusting to the thought was hard enough, calling him “dad” or “father” would make it too real too fast.

Thace on the other hand tried to give Keith as much space as possible, for which the young paladin was grateful. 

For so long Keith thought he had no family left, until he met Shiro. His role model and older brother figure. Keith looked up to the Black Paladin so much, he wished he could follow him always. Then Voltron happened and reluctantly the Red Paladin had to admit he suddenly found himself with more friends than he ever had. They all meant a lot to him. Now he had to find a place for Thace in that quickly growing crowd. It was a lot to take in.

While they traveled Thace, on Keith’s request, would tell him stories about his mother, and about Keith’s childhood (even if they were a bit embarrassing). Things he couldn’t remember because he was too young. 

“... and then your mother made that completely exasperated face, huffing, really done with all that mess we’ve made and went-” Thace didn’t finish that story because Keith was suddenly interrupted by another signal over his intercom.

“Hold on, I think it’s Allura,” Keith reached over the console to switch the speakers.

“Alright.” 

The Red Paladin waited for Thace to disconnect and flipped the switch.

“Keith! Are you alright?! Do you need backup?” Allura’s worried face appeared on the screen. 

“I’m fine. The other guy’s with me,” he replied with his usual calm, but in reality his hands squeezed the handles a bit harder. This all would become a really tense situation, really soon. 

How will he explain it to everyone? That was the question he’s been asking himself ever since he left that planet with Thace.  _ “Hey guys, I’m half Galra and this is my apparently long lost father, pretty wild, right?”  _ Just thinking about it made it sound ridiculous.

He tried to remember what Thace told him - “ _ Believe in your teammates”.  _ Easier said than done. What if they start looking at him differently? Okay, man, deep breathing. He… could try believing. A little bit. It’s not like they would think he was brainwashed or anything, right? Hahaha, oh boy.

“Very well, I’m going to open the docking b-”Allura reached somewhere out of his line of vision but she got interrupted by Lance.

“Keith! You Quiznack! GET HERE THIS INSTANT! WE GOTTA GO SA-” instantly he was grabbed by Hunk and dragged away.

“Let the man land at least, Lance.” The Yellow Paladin muzzled Lance and all Keith could hear were incoherent angry screams.

A small smile appeared on the Red Paladin’s mouth. Good to see that nothing had changed. Though a worry had settled in his stomach. Was Lance about to say they had to go save someone? He didn’t see nor heard Pidge anywhere behind Allura, was it the Green Paladin that needed saving? Where was Shiro?

He checked the rearview video feed where Thace’s Interceptor was, and tried to ignore the heavy feeling in his guts. Time to test that faith in teammates…

The Red Lion and Galran Interceptor landed gracefully in the docking bay, side by side. 

Anxious beyond all measures, Keith stepped out of his Lion and took of his helmet. Unfortunately he was not given much time to adjust to being back home because apparently everyone else decided to draw a gun at Thace. Especially Lance. And they say Keith is the hot headed one.

“Whoa! Okay, everyone step back and drop your guns!” The Red Paladin ran between Thace, who stood with his arms up, and the remaining Voltron team consisting of: Coran, Allura, Lance and Hunk. Shiro and Pidge were nowhere to be seen.

Lance and Hunk had their bayards aimed at Thace, while Allura had a laser gun. Coran opted for ladle they usually used for pouring the green goo. 

“You can’t be serious. We gotta get that dude locked up!” Lance gripped his gun tighter. “I am not letting another Galra walk around our castle just like that!”

“He’s not a prisoner!” Keith shouted at them. His hand was inching toward his bayard. Was he really ready to fight them?

“What?” That got Lance to lower his gun. 

The confusion has painted everyone's faces.

“Keith, would you please explain this to us?” Allura stepped closer, making Lance take a step back. She had her laser gun holstered - a sign of good will. 

“He’s... he’s my f-” the word stuck in his throat, so instead he said: “ he’s my friend.” So much for trusting his teammates. 

“Oh that sure is relieving,” Hunk was not lowering his weapon. “Keith, think about this, man. Whatever this guy told you - remember what they did to Balmera! They did this to entire universe! You can’t trust him.”

“I trust him,” Keith stated stubbornly. “I will vouch for him with my life.”

There was a very pregnant pause among everyone gathered.

“Okay, he’s brainwashed.” Lance set his gun over his shoulder. “Keith, buddy, I hate to do this but we need to get you to a healing chamber ‘cause apparently your mullet didn’t amortized whatever head trauma you had.”

Keith felt his eye twitch, but before he could retort, Allura spoke up again, silencing everyone.

“Are you sure about this?” Her eyes were fixed on Keith with a stern look in them.

“Yes.” He replied with all the stubbornness and pride he held within. 

“Alright.” The princess remained a bit aloof. “Then he will be your responsibility.”

“What?!” Lance stared in disbelief at Allura with mouth agape. 

“Princess!” Coran shouted in protest.

“Oooh this won’t end good…” Hunk moaned rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“Thank yo-” Keith started to relax but Allura cut him off.

“I wasn’t finished. Coran bring the magnetic handcuffs,” she ordered. Behind her Coran immediately ran for the items. “You will be allowed to walk freely through the castle but never alone and you can never take the handcuffs off. If anything happens we will activate them and haul you to a cell.”

“But-!” Keith tried to protest when he felt a hand fall heavily on his shoulder. He turned his head back and saw Thace giving him a small smile.

“It’s alright,” his father said to him then looked up at the princess. “I accept your conditions. I would be more surprised if there weren't any.”

“Galra never gave me a good reason to trust them. I am not taking a chance now that you might betray us,” Allura stated. 

“I understand.” Thace nodded.

Looking over everyone Keith noticed the lack of two paladins. “Where’s Shiro and Pidge?” 

“They are on planet called Khanos.” Allura turned to him, worry painting on her face. “We received a radio transmission, right before you returned. We are heading there immediately.”

“Khanos?” Thace raised his eyebrows. “That won’t be easy.”

“What do you know!” Lance snorted with disdain. “We’re Team Voltron! We kick Galran butt on a daily basis!”

“And yet you needed someone to lower the solar shields around Zarkon's base to escape,” Thace pointed out, giving Lance a stern look. “Besides it’s not-”

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Allura interrupted, suspicion deepening on her face.

Thace considered his response; if he told them the truth, he very much doubted they'd believe him, on the other hand if he stayed quiet-

"It was Thace that lowered the shields." Keith spoke up, wanting to prove to the Paladins and Alteans that his father really was on their side. Even if he hadn't told them the Galran was his father.

Allura stared at Thace for a few ticks, assessing. "Then you have my thanks,” she said slowly, still wary. “Although this does not change the conditions previously stated."

"I wouldn't expect it would” Thace replied. “As I was saying before, it is not the Galra that you need to worry about when it comes to Khanos.”

“What do you know about Khanos?” Allura asked him. “I remember the planet being a peaceful one. Their people difficult to deal with, true, but they used to value diplomacy.”

“Keyword is used to,” he pointed out. “Khanos has been under Galran occupation for one thousand years. We managed to seize the two moons but the main planet is an almost impregnable fortress. A force field surrounds it completely. The people are reptiles capable of flight and magic users unlike the Druids. Their planet stores impossible amount of quintessence. That’s why Zarkon wants it really badly. 

“From time to time, especially at the beginning, Khanosians would leave a breach in the force field of their planet luring a ship or two in. Nowadays they catch the pilots in magnetic field nets dragging them in.” He licked his lips, keeping his face fairly neutral. “Then they would send the crew back in a pod. Or more specifically what would remain of them,” his voice took on a grim tone. “For the sake of your friends, princess Allura, I hope they remember Voltron and do not mistake them for enemies.”

Everyone's eyes were directed at him now, deadly quiet.

“What do you mean by ‘what’s left of them’?” Allura asked carefully, afraid of what the answer would be. 

“The drones never returned but the living crew… their bodies would be dismembered, hearts ripped out of their chests, judging by the expressions on their faces, while they were still alive.” Thace took a deep breath in. “I was unlucky enough to see that myself.”

Hunk went a bit green, while Lance had a horror written all over his face. Keith’s mouth was pressed in thin line and his fists clenched. Allura looked pale. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath in. They all were afraid of what they would find. 

“Since you know so much about Khanos… will you help us develop a strategy to get the two remaining paladins back?” Allura continued her little interrogation.

“Gladly,” Thace nodded.

Soon Coran arrived with handcuffs, the same they used during their “feed your partner” training turned into food-war. He snapped the bracelets around Thace's wrists and ankles. Inactive the handcuffs were nothing more than accessories, but once activated if he was running, they would effectively trip him. 

Keith felt a heavy stone drop in his stomach as he watched Coran put those on his father. He could protest, tell them how wrong this was - but would it change anything?  _ Yeah, they'll put those cuffs on you too, _ an annoying voice at the back of his head told him. He tried to ignore the bit of disappointment he saw in Thace’s eyes as the Galran passed him by, following after Allura, or maybe was it his own guilt putting it there?

“Hey man, don’t worry!” Suddenly Lance wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “We’re gonna get both Shiro and Pidge back in no time!” The Blue Paladin tried to cheer him up, misinterpreting the source of Keith’s distress.

“Yeah, no time,” he mumbled and pushed Lance’s hand away from his shoulder. “I'll be in the training room.”

Lance wanted to say something but Hunk stopped him. “Let him go. I think he needs a bit of space, now.” 

Keith didn't reach the training deck. Halfway there all the frustration and conflict from just a couple of minutes earlier got the best of him and he punched the wall.

“Stupid!” He smashed both fists over the wall, hiding his face between his arms.

If only Shiro was here…

Ever since the academy, Shiro was the one to really get him. The Black Paladin would know what to tell him, how to cheer him up and motivate him to keep going forward. And Keith needed that now, he felt so lost…

But would Shiro understand and accept half Galran Keith? 

The Red Paladin kicked the wall, irritated with himself, and decided to go to the kitchen instead. Maybe they had some of that green goo left. Suddenly he missed the annoying drersodo.

Meanwhile at the bridge, Allura, Coran and Thace were discussing tactics to retrieve the Green and Black Paladins together with their Lions.

“The main problem,” Allura explained, displaying Khanos on the holograms, “is that we can't  _ quite  _ specify where each Lion is!”

“It’s probably the barrier,” Thace assessed what he saw. “It messes with our tech as well.” He stood in front of the holographic map with his hands folded behind him.

“We need to get as close to Khanos as possible in order to even start guessing where the Lions may be,” Coran rubbed the tip of his mustache between his fingers. 

Allura has been trying to figure out a plan to rescue Shiro and Pidge ever since she found their signals but it was difficult with such limited data. The Lions and Paladins could be separated between either of the Galran moon bases or the planet itself and she wasn't sure now which was worse.

If what Thace said was true, one or both Lions had the bad luck of falling into the lure of Khanosians. She really hoped the people there still remembered Voltron and the Paladins. Another option for them was being captured by Galran and that meant Shiro or Pidge being handed over to the Druids and/or into Gladiator Ring. 

“What about landing here?” Thace pointed to a dwarf planet surrounded by thick asteroid belts.

“I’m not sure if I can maneuver through the belts with the castle ship,” Allura shook her head. “It would also make it difficult to retreat. The asteroids are positioned too thick.”

“That is actually not true,” the Galran glanced at Allura with a half smile that reminded her a lot of Keith. She wasn’t sure she liked it. “The asteroid belts have a 12 hour cycle around the planet. Every 8 hours the asteroids, for about 2 minutes, create a passage wide enough for your ship to land there safely. You can run a simulation.”

Allura turned to Coran, who replied to her without her asking:

“Already on it, princess!” He ran a quick simulation and the asteroids moved around the planet at an accelerated rate. Suddenly the simulation slowed down and stopped, a red square blinking on screen when the opening was.

“Two minutes is not a lot time.” Allura mused out loud assessing it.

“Your crew managed to get to Zarkon's base and left it alive.” Thace faced Allura fully. “I think you can handle this.”

“Apparently not without help,” she reminded him without a sympathy in her voice.

“You have help now, as well.” he pointed out to her. “What is your decision, your highness?”

“Coran, are you able to scan and calculate when the opening going to happen?”

Coran ran his fingers over the keyboard quickly “It should happen in an hour, princess.”

“That is our ETA then,” Allura decided. 

Thace nodded at that. “What is your plan then?”

Allura bit her lips, this was the difficult part. What should they do?

The Galran man noticed her conflict. “May suggest something?” 

Allura just looked at him waiting.

“Small infiltration groups would work here better. You need speed here. Two or three can get in and out undetected and faster than four.”

“Are you suggesting splitting the team?” Allura furrowed her brow. 

The memory of their mistake during the mission to the Galactic Hub (or Space Base according to Lance) where she was captured, resurfaced. Thace’s presence was not helping these thoughts either. What if...

Allur shook her head. Thinking about that incident was not going to change anything. It lead to where they are now but they still got something out of it. Missions are dangerous, slip ups are bound to happen. 

“Yes.” Thace replied. “If both of your missing Paladins are on the Galran bases you can send two others to retrieve them.”

“We would need Galran tech or G-” Allura paused realizing what he meant and she didn’t like it. “I see. You want to be on one of the teams,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“It’s logical option. I have high enough rank to get your Paladins in and out, I was in those bases before  _ and  _ am Galran,” he listed the advantages.

“What if they both are on Khanos?”

“I will remain here.”

Allura considered his words, it was true but there was one problem - trust. Could she put the lives of her Paladins in the hands of a Galran soldier? She remembered Altea, Zarkon's betrayal, and her fist tightened.

The Paladins were inexperienced warriors, would they be able to kill Thace in case he decided to sell them out? 

Once again Thace proved to be very perceptive - probably a trait he gained working under Prorok.

“I have a personal interest in the survival of your Paladins,” he said slowly. “Because of Zarkon I lost my family,” not a lie, but not entire truth. “I will help anyone if it means I can put a dagger in his back.” His last words were filled with hate and anger. His jaw clenched and he stared hard at Allura, waiting. 

“Coran what if we try to perform a frontal attack, distract the Galra while one of the lions?” Instead of answering him right away she spoke to her advisor.

“That’s not really advisable now princess, the castle might not hold up on it’s own for long, even with two supporting Lions. The jump through corrupted wormhole had us banged up really badly,” Coran checked the stats on the console.

Allura sighed, this was not working in her favour. “We can’t form Voltron without all Paladins present and we do not know what condition Green and Black Paladins are in,” she mused out loud. It was bad. They might have to go with what Thace suggested. She really didn’t like that. 

“Princess, I really think-” Coran started softly at her. He knew his princess, and her worries. In a way they were also his.

“Alright, we will go with your plan,” she sent another hard look at Thace. “I hope we won’t regret it.”

“You won’t,” he tried to reassure her. “I suggest Keith to accompany me. I was sent after the Red Lion so in case we need a backup story, this will make the rouse more believable.”

Allura nodded. They were basically handing Galra the Lions on silver platter. Oh, how she hated that.

“We must take risks, Princess.” Coran placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to aide her.

_ It seems to be all we are doing recently,  _ she thought to herself, but gave Coran a small smile, appreciating his support.

“Just one thing, Galra.” Allura stepped down from her spot, ending the holoprojection and walked up to Thace. “If any harm befalls one of my Paladins during this mission I  _ will _ find you and I  _ will  _ personally kill you,” she stared him right in the eyes, unyielding and terrifying, like the Queen she was becoming and not the Princess she was leaving behind. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Thace had to suppress the urge to salute, although he did straightened himself up. He certainly didn't want to mess with Allura. Not now, not ever.

“Good,” she nodded, turning around on her heel. “We will send Hunk and Lance to Khanos if that is where the other two are. I will try to communicate with the planet's leaders. Hopefully they will grant us access inside.” 

“Yes, princess!” Coran saluted then turned back to console. “ETA - 50 minutes!” he announced.

“Thank you, Coran. I will show Thace to the kitchen now,” she glanced over her shoulder at the Galran man. “Follow me.”

In the kitchen Keith was finishing his lunch, or at least had been trying to. His stomach was still in knots.

“Sooooo, Keith.” Lance slid in closer. 

“Not now Lance,” the Red Paladin grumbled knowing what this might be about.

Lance completely ignored him, “What’s with the Galra dude?”

Keith sighed, he was not getting out of this, was he? 

“Nothing, there is  _ nothing  _ with him!” he slammed the spoon down and stood up wanting to leave. He was not in the mood for this talk, not yet.

“Oh, c’mon maaan!” Lance called after him. “You can’t just leave!”

But Keith was leaving, at least until he slammed into the mountain that was Hunk.

“Outta my way, Hunk!” 

“Okay, but,” Hunk put his hands on his shoulders, “we’re your friends, alright? You can talk to us.”

There was no way one could argue with Hunk when he was like that. 

“I will, just… not now.”

“Okay,” Hunk took a step to the side, still with one hand on Keith’s shoulder. “One last thing - are you sure we can trust him.”

“Yes, I am. Believe me, we can,” Keith stated firmly. 

Hunk took a moment to reply, trying to find something odd or out of place in Keith’s words but found nothing. “Alright. I'll try.”

Keith felt a sigh of relief escaped him. “Thanks, Hunk.” He smiled slightly.

“Are we interrupting something?”

Behind them Allura appeared with Thace.

“No, princess.” Keith stepped to the side letting them past. “We were just talking.”

“Good, and I am glad you all are here, I need to fill you in on our battle plan,” she smiled walking up to the table. “Hunk, could you show our…,” she paused before saying as if the next word was difficult to say, “guest how to operate the kitchen?” 

“Sure.”

Once everyone was sitting around the table, Allura filled them in with what she and Thace came up with. 

“Wait, so  _ we're  _ gonna risk our butts on that crazy planet and he gets to stay here?” Lance voiced his displeasure over the plan.

“Only if Shiro and Pidge are on Khanos. Thace will be more useful in the Galra base or here where we can keep an eye on him,” Allura explained with exasperated sigh.

“I don’t trust this guy,” Lance sent a dirty look toward Thace, who quite frankly was ignoring them.

“Yeah, same way you didn’t trust What’s-Her-Name Nyma,” Hunk reminded him with a smirk. “And got your Lion st-”

“She tricked me okay!” Lance flailed making Hunk chuckle a little before he went serious again.

“Dude, our top priority is Pidge and Shiro; if he,” he pointed with his thumb to the Galran man, “can get us to them and help in freeing them - I’m game,” he looked between Keith and Thace. “Just so you know, if anything blows up, I hope it won’t be us.”

Meanwhile Keith was watching Thace with growing worry. His father was already finishing up his second helping of the green goop and it looked like he might go for a third one. Was he really that hungry…? 

“Are you… okay?” He asked Thace carefully.

“Hmm?” His father looked from his plate to him. “Yes. Why?”

“Just…” Keith stared at the plate.

“You want some?” His father asked, offering the plate.

“No!” Keith moved back on reflex.

“It’s very good.” Thace praised, stirring some of the goop

“What?”

“You should have tried what they try to feed us in the imperial army. In comparison, this is fantastic.” Thace swallowed another spoon with delight.

“Hunk…” Keith turned his head to the Yellow Paladin, who wore similar expression of worry and disgust at the same time.

They ate the goop because it was the only available food while in space and they learned how to mute out the taste but this… This was tragedy.

“This is sad,” Lance said after second of observation.

“You poor, unfortunate creature,” Hunk said slowly. “Looks like after we save the guys, the Yellow Paladin will be on culinary mission to save your taste buds.”

Thace obviously didn't know what was going on.

“Anyway” Allura ignored their distress over Thace sense of taste, “you have 30 minutes left before we make the jump through the wormhole. Get ready, paladins.”

“Princess, I was born ready,” Lance made finger guns at her and winked. She ignored him again and left the kitchen.

“We should probably hit the training deck before the mission.” Keith stood up from the table.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Hunk agreed with him, also getting up. “Lance you comi-”

“Sooo, were you some sort of high command with ol’ Turtle Face?” Lance instead, leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Turtle Face?” Thace furrowed his brows in confusion. He knew what a turtle was from his years on Earth but who-

“Zarkon,” Lance specified. “Since you know, you were on his ship, right?”

“I was serving directly under Commander Prorok.” Zarkon as ‘Turtle face’? Hmmm, suddenly he remembered one of the educational programs he watched with Keith when he was a baby. There was a very old turtle there… and now he imagined the turtle with Zarkon’s helmet- Yeah he could definitely see where Lance got that nickname from.

“Commander Prorok, huh?” The Blue Paladin said thoughtfully, trying to act like a detective.

Hunk and Keith exchanged looks between each other. Yeah that was enough. 

Keith grabbed Lance by his collar and dragged him away from the table. 

“You can ask questions later! We have more important things to do!” He pushed Lance to Hunk. “I will escort Thace to his room, you two go ahead.”

“Oh, c’mon! You’re ruining all the fun!” Lance protested, trying to scowl at Keith but it came out more of a pout.

“Okay, see you later.” Hunk wrapped one arm around Lance, dragging the protesting teen away.

Keith sighed with relief. Finally some peace and quiet. 

“Sorry about them, they are very-” he started, running a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to start.

“Very good friends,” Thace interrupted him. “I see what you meant by ‘colourful bunch’.” he chuckled.

“Yeah…” Keith's mouth curved in a small smile. “Listen, I-” 

“Don’t.” Thace stood up from his chair and walked up to him. “I was gone from your life far too long. It’s only natural you need time to adjust.” He put his hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I certainly don't deserve the title yet.”

Keith looked up at Thace and something in his heart panged painfully. He dropped his head. 

“Think of it this way - we finally get to go on a mission together, like father and son. I waited ages for that,” Thace grinned with enthusiasm. “Later we can spar together. How does that sound?” 

“Yeah, sounds great.” Keith tried to match that mood. Why was it so hard to regain that ease from just a day ago? “Let’s go to the hangers.”

In the corridor they ran into Coran. 

“Keith! Good to see you here. I was just going to inform you I finished running diagnostics on the Red Lion,” he ran his fingers over a data pad. “Good news is fixing the damage will be fairly easy. Bad news is - it might delay your mission for a day.”

“What?! We can't afford-” Keith rose to protest only to be stopped by Thace again.

“You might not even need to use your Lion at all. Remember, we don’t know yet where your friends crashed. Also if we need to escape quickly and the Red Lion malfunctioned it would jeopardize the entire mission,” he reasoned with Keith.

He used a harder, more “commander” like tone on the Red Paladin, which somehow worked, getting Keith back in line.

“Yes, exactly. Thank you.” Coran gave Thace an odd look, glancing between the Galran and Keith. “Well, that be all from me. Oh, and Thace we put you in quarters next to Keith's. Now, good day!” He shouted with typical Coran cheer and marched off.

“Odd guy,” Thace muttered under his breath. “I guess that sparring session will be sooner than expected.” He crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Keith.

The boy only groaned and turned on his heel, going the opposite way that Coran had. It looked like nothing was going his way today.

“Okay so these are my quarters and those,” he gestured to his left, “are Pidge's but they are hardly ever there so those,” he pointed to the right, “must be yours.”

“Alteans are incredibly,” Thace paused to find the right word, “nice,” he grimaced a bit at the word, remembering Allura’s threats “to their prisoners. Nicer than Galra. Got to be thankful for that.” Were the roles reversed he’d be sitting in a cell most likely.

“Yeah. I’m going to take a shower, you can take a look at your bunk,” Keith put his hand over the scanner and opened the doors. “I’ll see you later.”

The doors closed behind him, leaving Thace and everyone else outside of his room. Keith sighed and slid down the doors, grabbing his head in hand. He needed a little space, and maybe some Galra drones to beat up to unload some tension. With a grunt he pushed himself up from the floor and headed to the shower. Hot water would have to do for now.

When he emerged from the shower with a cloud of steam behind him, he was met with Thace standing in the middle of his room. He was out of the armour, wearing the lighter suit he had under it. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had an expression on his face Keith recognized from dealing with Shiro. The Dad Face of Disapproval. 

Keith rolled his eyes and finished drying his hair with the towel and threw it back inside the bathroom, which earned him an eyebrow twitch from Thace. 

“I thought the Paladins of Voltron were much better disciplined than that.” He eyed the mess that was Keith’s unmade bed and the couple shirts laying on the floor.

“Sorry, was too busy trying not to die while fighting Zarkon,” Keith snarked, bristling at his tone.

It seemed like they were going to have their first argument but they were interrupted by Allura’s voice over the com line.

“Everyone, get ready, we’re about to enter the wormhole.”

Just as she finished, light turbulence shook the castle and Keith had to grab onto the wall with one hand. Thace managed to stay upright. Once it was over the Red Paladin looked up at Thace. 

“We better get to the bridge.”

As they ran, the ship shook a couple more times almost throwing them off balance; the last two tremors sounded and felt like something had collided with them. Something big.

The two hurried up and got to the bridge at the same time as Lance and Hunk.

“Are we there?” Hunk asked as they run into the room.

“What was all that shaking? Were we being attacked?” Lance shot in his own questions.

Allura turned to them with strained expression. “We got hit by some asteroids during landing. Fortunately they didn't do any damage besides scratching the lacquer a bit,” she took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. “Coran!”

“Activating scanners! Soon we will know where our Paladins are.” Coran shouted back. 

The seconds ticked by in silence so dense with tension it could be sliced with a knife. 

Suddenly the holoprojection of the system popped up and two dots blinked steadily, green on one of the moons and black on Khanos. Everyone stared at them not feeling relieved one a bit.

Keith walked up to Lance and put his hand over his shoulder.

“Looks like you get to save Shiro this time.”

“Yeah,” Lance smiled nervously. “Nothing like vacation on a savage planet, am I right?” He tried to joke. “Watch out for yourself on that moon base.” His eyes landed on Thace with a frown.

“I always do.” Keith took his hand back, putting it in his jacket’s pocket.

“Yeah but then we have to save your butt.” Lance threw in with sly smirk.

“What?! From what I remember it’s you we have to always save!”

“Oh yeah, Mr. I’m Gonna Steal This Quinte-thing?!”

“That was one time! We had to save you twice!”

“Guys, guys, chill,” Hunk pushed them apart before it could get any worse. “Me and Lance gonna go get to our Lions. We will be back with Shiro in no time. At least… I hope so, I don’t want to get eaten by an alien.” He shivered at the thought.

“I have some bad news too,” Coran approached them. “We’ve been trying to ring up Khanos to no success, I’m afraid.”

“Then how are they gonna get through the barrier?” Keith frowned. “Through the lures?”

“I’m afraid so.” Coran nodded solemnly. 

“I have a really bad feeling about this,” Hunk seemed to shrink on himself. “Can we analyse that barrier to find weak spots?”

“Galra have been trying to break that barrier for thousand of years,” Thace pointed out. “It has no weak spots.”

“Rrright,” Hunk gave him a doubtful look. “Maybe because you were using Galra tech on it?”

“What do you mean?” Allura tilted her head at Hunk.

“After we left the kitchen I had this idea. You remember how the Balmera was a living creature? And how that freaky purple crystal basically infected the castle like a virus? Then I asked Lance-”

“Wait, Lance?” The princess asked surprised and everyone's head turned to the Blue Paladin.

“What?! I’m not stupid you know!” Lance threw his hands up offended.

“Yeah, he’s actually good at xenobiology,” Hunk explained, “but only because he thought the professor was hot.”

“Hunk!”

“Anyway,” The Yellow Paladin got back to the topic, “me and Lance figured that we should probably treat Khanos as a second Balmera and the barrier as its immune system, with the Galra as a virus.”

“I still don't follow,” Allura exchanged confused looks with Coran. “What are you suggesting?”

“Lance?” Hunk turned his head to his friend.

“Uuuuuuh well,  _ if _ the barrier works like an immune system - it probably got cued onto the Galran energy signature, like white cells detect bacteria and viruses,” Lance tried to explain. “You know you guys use those freaky, tained crystals,” he directed that at Thace. “It should automatically react in self defence once it spots it within its range. We checked that out using Pidge’s equipment.”

“Yeah, by the way, don’t tell Pidge we used it. We like our heads on our necks,” Hunk threw in. 

“Yes,” Lance cleared his throat. “Anyway it’s just a theory and we wouldn’t even consider it if Pidge hasn’t been working on something that might help us. Hunk?”

“Remember that Galra bomb-drone that blew up the crystal when Sendak attacked? Pidge gathered the remains of it and found out it copied Rover's signature. I don’t know the details but Pidge made a device to do the same,” Hunk, cleared his throat. “It works a bit like a biometric scanner but instead of just scanning it also saves the energy signature of scanned person and can transfer it to another. If we install it onto one of the Lions, preferably Blue since it’s faster than mine, we could copy the energy signature of the barrier so it would think we’re friends and let us through.”

“How do you know it will work?” Thace asked Hunk as he finished talking.

“That’s the thing. We don’t. It’s still a theory we need to test out,” The Yellow Paladin answered. “We only hope that the fact that we use pure Balmera crystals will actually make a difference.”

“Well, seems like it’s worth a shot.” Keith looked to the Alteans. “It’s not like we have any other option.”

Allura sighed, she was having bad feelings about it. She squeezed her hands together, trying to push the negativity away and trust her Paladins. “Very well, do it.”

“We won’t disappoint you, princess.” Hunk promised.

“What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” Lance jumped up, racing out of the bridge. “Last one in the workshop is a rotten egg!”

Hunk shook his head at his friend's antics and left after him. They had to work quickly.

With the help of Coran and Thace, Hunk managed to install the device and software onto the Blue Lion within 2 hours and they were ready to go. 

“Good luck Paladins,” Allura smiled at the two with her stomach twisted in knots. 

“Adios!” Lance saluted using his fore and middle fingers as he went inside his Lion. “I bet we can finish this mission before Keith gets Red fixed,” they heard him say to Hunk to which the Red Paladin huffed, easily annoyed. 

Typical Lance.

Once he and Hunk were in the Lion, Blue came to life. It stood up and with a light roar flew out of the castle. Everyone who remained could only hope for the success of their mission. Failure really was not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI THIS TOOK A WHILE. There's a lot of talking this chapter, damn it.  
> Kinda intermission chapter before the main event. God I thought I will be done and over with this story in this chapter but NOPE XD We'll have to wait for chapter 3 to see how Thace and Keith gonna do on their mission.  
> Hunk and Lance gonna get their own spin off one shot on how their mission went since I don't want to go too far away from Keith and Thace in here, but I really want to explore Khanos with y'all. Also new alien species! Yay! Who's excited!?  
> Comments fuel my writing mill, like Hella. Tell me what you think. Should there be something more or maybe something less? What's your thoughts my dearest readers?  
> Also anyone wanna chat with me about the story or nerd out about Voltron or any other fandom I might be in - margoteve is the url on tumblr. COME I'm always excited for new friends~  
> Once more HUGE thanks to followmetoyourdoom. She keeps me inspired and helps grammarcheck this lil' monster of a story, not to mention throwing useful suggestions for scenes here and there. IDK what I'll do without you.


	3. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are to save Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start - I hope everyone checked the Royally in Troubles story with Hunk and Lance's mission on Khanos - not mandatory but it would make me very happy and also has information on the new character(s) that I will not be going back to. ~~(*whispers* please check it out *3*)~~  
>  Another thing I gave A LOT thought on was Pidge's gender pronouns. I watched interviews with creators and I think it's important I'll stick to the ones they gave to our favourite green space dorito.  
> Now that being said please enjoy the story.

Duck, punch, roll over, get up quickly, block; Keith knew the steps. It wasn’t the first time he'd sparred with Thace but his father was a difficult opponent. He was taller, more experienced and stronger than Keith. He also had this fierce persistence during attacks Keith remembered from his fight with Sendak, but unlike Sendak who relied on heavy hitting of his mechanical arm, Thace would observe his opponent to strike quickly when he’d spot a weakness. 

Suddenly Keith tripped, his balanced thrown off and he landed on the floor. With a yelp he rolled away from Thace who was aiming a training dagger at his throat. Quickly, using his lower position, he tried to swipe his father off his feet but Thace jumped up and Keith used that moment to get back up.

“You’re getting better at this,” Thace praised him, getting back to the basic battle stance.

“Thanks.” Keith blew some air over his falling bangs, not letting his concentration falter. 

They circled around each other, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Suddenly Keith attacked with a roar, aiming for a blow from above and changing it last second to side cut. Unfortunately for him, Thace read the attack, grabbed Keith’s arm and slammed him into the floor.

“You’re dead,” he said with the knife placed against Keith’s throat. 

Then he slowly stood up and offered Keith a hand to help him up. The young Paladin took it without hesitation.

“You’re still rash in charging into battle, following instinct rather than strategy.” Thace commented on their sparring.

“Like a Galra?” Keith raised his eyebrow at his father.

“Like your mother,” Thace scoffed with a chuckle.

“Huh, Zarkon said something else…” Keith looked away.

Thace’s face fell serious, narrowing his eyes at his son. “Zarkon will tell you many things to provoke you, hurt you or try to turn you against your teammates. You must never listen to him.”

“He was right about me being a Galra.” The Red Paladin deactivated his bayard, his shoulders stiff with tension.

“ _ Half  _ Galra,” Thace stressed. “There is also the part from your mother and from what I saw you resemble her in more ways than one. Including temper,” he sighed. “What is this really about?”

“It’s nothing.” Keith brushed the question off again.

“The Alteans are trying to fix your Lion, soon you can start your mission.”

“It’s not JUST about that!” Keith snapped. “I- I feel like I’m a coward okay! I should have told them-! I wish- I wish I had said something when we first came here!” he grabbed his hair in his hands. “I really thought I could have said more,” he looked to the handcuffs Thace was wearing around his wrists and ankles.

“You are braver than you think, my son,” Thace said quietly and wrapped one arm around Keith hugging him stiffly. He too had to get re-used to showing affection. It was so much easier when Keith was smaller, younger. He lost so many years… 

“ _ Keith!”  _ Allura’s voice sounded from the speakers in the training room. “ _ Coran has some good news for you concerning your Lion.” _

_ “The Red Lion is fully operational and ready to go. _ ” Coran confirmed, just what Keith had hoped for. “ _ Just say when you’re ready! _ ” He sounded so proud of himself, Keith could almost hear the Altean twirling his mustache between his fingers. After all, he'd finished before the 24 hour mark he'd first assumed.

Keith took a step back from Thace. “Great! Thank you Coran. Do we have any news from Lance and Hunk?”

“ _ No, I’m afraid not. What we do know is that the device worked, since we can only receive strong interference. Unfortunately, that also means we can’t contact them _ .”

“Thanks.”

“ _ You're welcome.”  _ Coran cut off communication.

“The wait is over then,” Thace stretched his shoulder. “I better go get my armour.”

Keith nodded. “Let’s go.”

From then on everything went faster. They flew out of the Castle and Keith jumped on board Thace’s Interceptor as they left the asteroid belt. His Lion immediately put up the barrier and Thace caught it in a forcefield.

“All set,” Thace typed up commands over his control panel as Keith behind him put on handcuffs.

“Hopefully this will work,” the Red Paladin muttered to himself.

“It will,” Thace assured him before he turned on the comm link. “Khanos base this is lieutenant commander Thace from Central Command. I am transporting one of Voltron’s Lions and a prisoner. Permission to land?”

It took a couple ticks before someone replied to him.

“Lieutenant commander, this is Khanos base. Permission to land granted.” 

“Copy that.”

That was the easy part. It was only going to get harder from now on. 

They first dropped the Lion in the docking bay before Thace touched the ground. He pushed Keith to move forward as they went out if the Interceptor.

Immediately they were met with captain of the base - lieutenant Raza - with ten sentries standing guard alongside her. She was medium sized Galra, reminding Keith of Sendak, especially the ears, with midnight purple fur on her body. She had slanted scars running over her left cheek and over her left ear, deforming her mouth into permanent sneer.

“Good job, lieutenant commander,” she smiled. “Looks like luck is on our side. We intercepted the Green Lion not such a long while ago together with its Paladin. And now we’ve got the Red Lion…”

“Thank you, captain. I need to inform commander Prorok about the success of my mission,” Thace bowed his head to her shallowly. 

“Of course, the sentries will take the prisoner and escort him to his cell,” she told him and the robots walked forward surrounding Keith.

The Red Paladin was tense, glaring angrily at everyone. This mission meant putting a lot of trust in Thace, which he supposed her should have. He had to believe the Galran man when he assured him that everything was going to be alright. 

Keith suddenly found it very difficult. 

They discussed everything with Allura and Coran, they had backup plans. In theory everything was thought through. In theory… and yet Keith had to fight his instincts to grab the nearest sentry as they walked him to his cell, slam them over the wall, make a run for it, find Pidge and get the hell out of there. 

Unfortunately the plan was tying his hands. Quite literally if one would consider the handcuffs. Good thing he put them on loose enough to slip them off at any given moment. 

He let the guards lead him to the holding block, take away his armour, dress him in prisoner’s rags and shove him into the cell. The fall hurt; he hit the floor with his shoulder. Well, at least they took the handcuffs with them. 

Keith got up to his knees, sitting up on his heels and rubbed his wrists looking around. It looked like there were three aliens beside him. Suddenly he was hug tackled from the side.

“Keith!” a familiar voice called and he noticed just who it was that jumped him.

“Pidge?”

The Green Paladin grinned at him. “It’s good to see you here,” Pidge punched him lightly over the arm. “You’re right on time too.”

“Right on time for what?”

“We worked out a plan to escape,” she gestured toward other prisoners. 

“Uuuuh,” Keith looked at the three aliens, who waved at him shyly, with confusion, “but I’m here to save you?” 

“How were you going to save me, if you are locked in here too?” Pidge looked sceptical at him.

“We have an outside help, I’m here to find you,” he explained, standing up. He walked to the doors, peeking down the corridor.

“Shiro’s with you?” The Green Paladin followed after him.

“No,” Keith looked back at Pidge, “ Lance and Hunk are retrieving him from the planet.” 

“Then how ar-”

“Sh!” He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her briefly and earning himself an angry glare. 

He waited until the guard's steps faded before taking his hand back.

“We have a friend here.” It was vague but he hoped it would work. No such thing.

“Who? A prisoner?” Pidge was sure that after the last shipment, the only prisoners left here was her and the trio behind them.

“No.” Keith tried not to look at his teammate.

“A robot?” He was not making much sense to Pidge.

“No,” he shook his head.

“Then who?”

Keith looked like he was battling his thoughts for a moment before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he said:

“My father.”

“Your father?” Pidge furrowed her brows not fully understanding. “But you said he’s not a pri-” then it clicked.

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. “Your dad is a Ga-!” she shouted.

Keith had to silence her again before she finished that thought. “Quiet! Don’t draw attention here!”

Pidge tore his hand away from her mouth. “That is insane!”

“I know but it’s the truth!” He gritted his teeth.

“But you’re not a Galra!” She pointed out.

“It’s a long story!” He groaned. They didn’t exactly have time for this.

“How can you trust him?!” she pointed out. “What if he’s lying to you?!”

“He’s not! I know it!” he replied stubbornly.

“How is that even possible!?” Pidge threw her hands up, trying to wrap her mind about the concept. Keith as… Galra? Half Galra? What was going on?!

“Long story, Pidge.” he tried to evade this conversation, post-pone it somehow.

“Then better start talking,” she crossed her hands on her chest with serious face. 

Keith sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Fine.”

In another part of the moon base Thace in Raza's company called Prorok.

“Thace! Finally. I thought you were dead.” Prorok said once he saw his right hand.

“Commander,” Thace greeted him. “My localisator was damaged during the chase after the Red Lion,” he explained. 

Once more he didn't lie, Prorok didn't have to know it was Thace who messed it up so they wouldn't be able to track him.

Prorok made a noncommittal noise, his eyes slightly narrowing at Thace. “Did you capture it?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent,” a pleased smile appeared on Prorok’s face. “Emperor will be pleased. Where are you?”

“Khanos moon base under the command of lieutenant Raza.” Thace gestured toward Raza.

“Raza, huh?” commander turned his head to the female who straightened herself up.

“Sir!” she called.

“Looks like your base finally gets to see some action with two Lions there and a third right under your nose.” Prorok smirked.

“Yes, commander.” Raza tried not to smile. Being praised by one of Zarkon's commanders was a big thing.  

“Thace,” Prorok shifted his attention back to his second-in-command. “Make sure the Lions are ready for extraction. I will be there in 30 kliks with my fleet.”

“What about the other Lions?”

“We will send them a message about their captured teammates and lure them into a trap.”

“And Khanos?”

“Voltron is our top priority. If the Black Lion won’t show up for the rescue of the others then we will worry about Khanos.”

“Understood, commander. Vrepit sa.”

“Vrepit sa.”

The communication cut. Thace was mentally cursing the entire Galaxy and Zarkon's greed. 30 kliks was too little of time. They had to speed everything up now!

“So… you think they might give me promotion?” Raza tilted her head.

“Maybe. I’ll put your name forward,” Thace threw over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and headed out of the communication centre. 

He had to find Keith fast.

Meanwhile the Red Paladin finished talking and Pidge was quiet.

“Wow. I honestly don’t know what to say…” 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“So he’s going to get us out of here?”

“That’s the plan. We want to wait until night shift, when there’s less sentries going around.”

“That was my plan too. I guess not much is going to change. We can just modify yours a little.”

“What do you mean?”

“According to Mau,” Pidge looked over her shoulder to a tiny, monkey like alien with long limbs and green fur, “my brother and father were here. There should be information here where they are now.”

“Keith?” Thace called from the other side of the door.

“Here!” Keith got to the doors as they opened and his father walked in.

“Change of plans. We have to go now. Did you- hm?” He looked at Pidge. “You look familiar.”

“This is the Green Paladin, Pidge. She knows,” Keith informed him.

If Thace was surprised he didn't let anything show. Instead he just looked between Keith and Pidge before turning on his heel and checked the corridor.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait, they're coming too.” Pidge stopped Thace gesturing to the other aliens.

“They will slow us down.” He pointed out

“Pidge, we don’t have time to argue about this.” As much as Keith felt pity for the prisoners, there were priorities they had to follow.

“We are Paladins of Voltron. We can’t turn our backs to them,” she insisted stubbornly.

“Alright, but they are your responsibility,” Thace warned her. They were running out of time.

They started to run through the corridors, stopping and moving at Thace's command.

“I need to make a stop somewhere where I can get info on my family,” Pidge reminded Keith. “I can’t leave them.”

“Your family?” Thace asked turning his head to her.

“My father, commander Samuel Holt and my brother Matt. They were captured with Shiro.”

Thace gritted his teeth. This mission was going wrong on so many levels. Now he knew why Pidge looked familiar. She reminded him of the other two humans The Champion was with. He couldn't help them back then, maybe this time… Curse his soft heart for humans.

“Fine, I’ll get you the info after you two and your cellmates get to the Lions.”

Pidge’s eyes went wide. “You will?” This Galra really was going to help them?

“Yes,” he replied shortly. 

There was the hardest part ahead of them - the entrance to the hangars where the Lions were. Thace quickly explained the plan to everyone and led them right into plain sight. All prisoners stood in two, orderly lines.

“Halt!” One of the sentries called to them.

“What is it?” Thace replied sharply to it. “Commander Prorok wants these prisoners on his ship as soon as he arrives.”

The sentry looked troubled, there was no entry in its system like that.

“Are you stopping a higher command officer from performing his duty?!” 

“No, lieutenant commander,” the sentry finally moved aside letting them walk through. “You may proceed.”

Thace led them all to his Interceptor. “You two hide here and wait for me,” he whispered to Pidge and Keith, speaking quickly. “Your armours are on my ship. Suit up and wait for me.” Then he turned to the scared prisoners. “The rest of you go on my ship. I’ll get you to the Altean castle.”

He turned to leave when he was stopped by Keith grabbing his forearm. 

“Take care of yourself,” the Red Paladin couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. He'd just met his father, he didn't want to lose him. There was so much he wanted to say but just didn't know how.

“I always do.” Thace assured him, smiling lightly. “I am a Galra soldier. Only death or victory will stop me. I will be back.”

His face went serious again and he left. 

The clock was ticking, Prorok could get there anytime now. Thace tried to walk at his normal speed and act natural as he walked into one of the smaller communication rooms handling the prisoners data. He got to the computer and started inputting commands looking for the two earthlings. Once he got the information he send the files to his Interceptor. When this was discovered it would hopefully be too late and he would be far away. 

Finished, he stepped away from the console.

“Tell me Thace, why you need information about these prisoners?” 

Thace slowly turned around, feeling sweat drip over his neck. Behind him, in company of two sentries stood Prorok. 

“Commander,” Thace bowed his head to him. “I found out they might be connected to the Green Paladin. It could be useful,” he explained with his usual calm tone.

“I see, and where  _ are  _ the two Paladins? Raza ordered them to be brought to me, yet the cell was empty.” Commander spoke sternly.

“I overheard the orders, they are on my Interceptor, waiting for transport to our flagship.” Thace explained. Despite his cool exterior his ears were ringing with his own heartbeat. He was busted but maybe...

“Unsupervised?” Prorok raised an eyebrow at him. “This is unlike you. No. I think something is up, isn’t it? Traitor.” Anger overflowed Prorok's face as he growled and the two sentries aimed their guns at him. 

Thace assessed his chances. To say the least they didn't look good. He had to get to Keith, make sure he was safe… There was only one thing he could do now.

He leapt at one of the sentries. The other one instantly opened fire. Thace used the sentry as a shield and took its blaster and aimed his blaster at Prorok.

“Give up Thace! I’ll try to give you a quick death.” Commander growled at him readying to battle. “It will be better than what Zarkon will have in store for you.”

“Sorry commander. I have too much to lose now.” He fired.

Prorok deflected the blast with a shield and rushed at Thace, who dropped the gun and used his knife to deflect Prorok’s bigger blade. Suddenly the entire base shook with a Lion’s roar and the sound of explosions. Then Keith charged into the room with a yell, coming at Prorok head on. 

“Keith, no!” Thace yelled but it was wasted breath. 

The boy was attacking relentlessly forcing Prorok into defense and Thace didn't leave him alone in it. 

Keith was swinging his sword mercilessly from one side, while his father was trying to strike Prorok with his dagger from the other.  They worked in sync, putting to use what they knew of each other from the sparring sessions, not letting their enemy retaliate. Soon they had Prorok under the wall and had knocked his weapon out of his hand. 

Prorok tried to punch Thace but Thace caught his fist and elbowed him in the face and pulled him forward, driving a knee into the commander’s stomach, knocking air out of his lungs. Keith jabbed Prorok in his knee, forcing him to kneel, and put his sword to his throat.

“You will regret this Thace,” Prorok said, breathing heavily. “Zarkon will never forget this betrayal. You will be hunted until the ends of the Galaxy.”

“Neither will he forgive you,” and then Thace, without warning, stabbed Prorok right through the chest.

The Galra commander whined in pain as Thace twisted the blade and ripped it out, letting the heavy body fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“Wh- Why did you do that?!” Keith stared at Prorok's body in horror.

“Why are you here?” Thace asked him calmly, wiping his dagger clean and sheathing it again.

“I came to rescue you!” Wasn’t that obvious?

Keith watched as his father picked up the laser gun and positioned it under his arm carefully.

“You should have left with the Lions. Your duty is to Voltron.” Thace checked the corridor carefully. They had to go quickly.

“I couldn't just leave you here!” Keith gritted his teeth.

Suddenly he was pulled against Thace’s chest, one strong arm around his shoulder.

“Thank you son. Seeing you all grown up, not a child but a man, was everything I ever wanted…” Thace said quietly before stepping back and getting into stricter tone. “But you must think of bigger picture. I am expandable, you are not. Next time think more about yourself and your team than me.”

Keith nodded but at the same time didn't particularly look like he agreed, still it was better than nothing.

They were on the move again. No point in being stealthy now as the entire base was in chaos. Thace shot two sentries while running and was met with more robots almost instantly. Keith avoided being shot a couple times, three of them close calls. They cut and shot their way through the enemy; the closer they got to the hangar the more of them showed up. At some point Keith decided to switch his bayard for a Galran laser gun and used it to cover his father’s back.

Finally they got to the hangars, where the main fight was. The Black Lion was blocking the exit route out of the base, the Green and Red Lions were still where they were. An enormous scorch mark marred the walls and the floor, most likely from one of the Lions, clearing most of the sentries out of the way.

The Red Paladin hid behind one of the ships, getting a good vantage point on the situation. 

“Shiro!” Keith shouted into his intercom, seeing the Black Paladin fighting side by side with Pidge and- Who the heck was that? 

It was not Allura nor Coran. This creature had black armour and using their spear-like weapon with deadly precision by shooting something that looked like electrical discharge at the sentries. 

Shiro didn’t immediately hear Keith amidst the fight. It took the Red Paladin another try to get the attention of his leader.

“ _ Keith! You’re here! I heard your father is with you? _ ” Shiro finally replied and Keith felt mortified. 

Pidge must have told them something, but how much? The Black Paladin didn’t sound angry or suspicious. They were on a mission to rescue one of them and it sounded like this was what Shiro was concentrating on. 

“Yes, he’s right behind me, I’ll be right there with you guys!” He said, glancing over his shoulder. Thace did stay behind a bit, trying to keep their tail clear. “Where’s Lance and Hunk?”

“ _ They went to get the Yellow Lion, should be here any moment, _ ” Shiro pushed back another Galra drone. “ _ Get to your Lion.” _

“Shiro, there were some prisoners we were supposed-” Keith wanted to warn him but Shiro had everything under control.

“ _ They’re still in that Interceptor. We decided it would be safer for them there for now.” _

_ “ _ Copy that.”

As Keith finished talking, Thace caught up to him, favouring his left side a bit. Keith wanted to ask if he was okay but there wasn’t time for it, not now. They can talk once they get back to the Castle of Lions. 

Suddenly something jumped out on Thace with a hellish screech, trying to butt him in the head with a gun.

“You’re going to cost me my promotion!” Raza shrieked on top of her lungs.

Keith was going to aid Thace but the Galran man shook his head as he avoided a kick to the gut.

“Go! You will need Voltron to get out of here!” He commanded, shouting over the noise of the fighting. 

Keith wanted to argue but Thace had a point. What everyone needed now was Voltron.

He shot from behind the ship he was hiding and ran toward the Red Lion, chopping his way through the sentries.

“ _ Behind you!”  _ Keith heard Shiro shout into his intercom and he spun around on his heel ready to block any blow that was coming his way.

“It’s me!” Thace shouted and the Red Paladin stopped his hand last second.

Pidge was shouting something at Shiro in the intercom about one Galra being on their side. Thanks Pidge.

They finally got to their space crafts. Keith grabbed the handles of his Lion bringing it to life.

“I’m in!” He called to Shiro and Pidge. “Let’s get out of here!”

It took another moment before the Black and Green Lions were ready to go.

Outside of the base was just as chaotic as inside. The Blue and Yellow Lions were dancing between the Galra ships, destroying as many as possible. 

“ _ Heeey guys.”  _ Lance greeted them cheerfully. “ _ Nice of you to drop by. This party was getting  kinda boring! I know just the thing to make it better! Shiro?” _

The Black Paladin chuckled as Lance passed “the honours” to him.

“ _ Let’s form Voltron!”  _

_ “Yeah!”  _ The Team shouted in unision.

After that it was walk in the park. They’d done it before countless of times - the Galra fleet, especially now without their commander, stood no chance. 

“ _ Well done team.”  _ Shiro praised them. “ _ Now, let’s go to the castle. I think we all deserve some rest. _ ”

The Voltron broke up, the Lions heading toward the Castle of Lions. It was good to be back together and everyone was chatting happily over the comms. The sweet taste of victory was suddenly interrupted by Allura’s call. 

“ _ Paladins! The vessel with prisoners on board crashed over the asteroids belt! They say there’s something wrong with the pilot!” _

Keith felt dread sink into him, freezing his insides. Something wrong-? 

“I’ll get them!” He said, feeling panic rising. 

The Red Lion shot forward, easily evading the space rocks and getting to the Interceptor. It was smoking a bit, with dents over the hull. 

Keith landed immediately and jumped into the spacecraft. He ran into the cockpit, where the three prisoners knelt around Thace, one of them pressing his prisoner shirt to Thace’s side. Blood soaked through the Galran uniform and his father’s face looked so pale.

“He suddenly collapsed,” Mau, the monkey alien said, wide eyed at Keith. “He was bleeding…”

Keith said nothing and dropped to his knees next to his father, looking for pulse on his neck. It was there, weak, but there! Suddenly he remembered how Thace was favouring his left side - was it then? Or was it during his fight with Raza? Why hadn’t Thace said anything?! 

“We gotta get you all out of here,” he told the prisoners, trying to get a grip of himself. “Can one of you help me carry him?”

Turned out Galras were very heavy. It took all four of them to get Thace to the Red Lion. Keith’s brain was between ‘careful, careful!’ and ‘hurry up!’ as they settled him over the floor. But it will be alright, right? They got Lance back on his feet in no time, these Altean cryo-pods were basically magic! They had to work!

“Keep pressing!” He shouted at the prisoners as he took off, getting to the Castle of Lions in a tick of time, quickly letting Allura know through the comms about having an injured on deck.

He barely made a clean landing in the hangars of the castle. The second he touched the floor Keith flew out of his chair. 

Thace looked worse, he still had pulse but it was barely detectable. There was no time to waste. 

Outside of the Lion, Coran was waiting with a stretcher. With the help of freed prisoners, Keith placed Thace down on it. The rest of the Paladins gathered around them.

“It looks very bad,” Coran checked the injury under the makeshift bandage.

“I can make it better,” came a growl from behind and Keith turned around just in time to see Lance blocking some winged lizard alien from charging at them with a knife.

“Whoa there!” The Blue Paladin tried to tame the alien. “He’s a friend.”  

Coran quickly towed Thace out, letting that argument to continue somewhere far from him and the patient who in need of immediate medical attention. The freed prisoners followed forth.

“He’s a Galra! They all deserve death!” The alien continued growling.

As Amoxtli continued to shout abuse, Keith clenched his fists tighter and tighter until he couldn't stand it any longer, “He’s my father!” he suddenly bursted out. 

Everyone's eyes turned towards him but before anyone could say anything, he chased out after Coran. He needed to be by his father’s side. He couldn't lose him, not again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the confession that we all waited for. And a cliffhanger. ~~I hate this chapter~~ I apologize it took me this long, it was very hard to write and the dialogue was very difficult for me especially Pidge and Keith. Leave me some of your thoughts! Or drop by my [tumblr ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/) if you want to, it makes me so happy when people come into my inbox!  
>  Beta Reading as usual by the very awesome [followmetoyourdoom ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom), who continues to amaze me. I totally recommend you guys check out her story: Chance Meetings and Light Meanings which circles around Thace and Mama Kogane. Rly good stuff.
> 
> Next part will be the team dealing with this fresh revelation.
> 
> Also I recommend y'all check out this [Discord Voltron fandom](https://discord.gg/u4VCJQC) server.


	4. Gather the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle won, Keith has too much time to think. Aka. Chapter where Keith needs a hug.

Keith hadn’t moved from his spot by Thace's pod in hours.

“Maybe we should talk to him?” Pidge asked the rest of the team as they all gathered in the lounge.

“Uuuuh… yeah, anyone got an idea how to start?” Lance raised his head from his spot on the couch. “Like: ‘Hey Keith, so when were you going to tell us you’re part intergalactic space invader? And why aren’t you purple?’ kinda thing?” 

“That is not what I meant,” Pidge glared at Lance.

“Stop it you two,” Shiro stepped in before it turned into a fight. “We’re all a bit shaken, it’s been a long couple of weeks. Let’s take it easy.”

“Yeah, Keith totally has to have a reason for not telling us,” Hunk reason from his spot on the couch. “Guys, we’re fighting the Galra and Keith is… I don’t know, at least part of that. I don’t think we should treat him differently for it. He’s still our friend, right?” He looked to Shiro.

“We have to hold back any judgement until we know more,” the Black Paladin decided.

“I am not judging! It’s just kinda important information!” Lance sounded a bit hurt. 

“Lance, how’s princess Amoxtli doing?” Shiro tried to sidetrack the conversation. If it was to continue then they needed Keith there too. Better discus other things for now.

“I left her with Allura. They're gonna talk some diplomatic things with Coran.” The Blue Paladin replied with a slight pout - he noticed what Shiro was doing.

“You and Hunk know her best. Do you think she might give us trouble in this new situation?”

The two exchanged looks between each other.

“I don’t know man,” Hunk sighed, running a hand over his hair. “Half of the Galaxy is kinda pissed at the Galra, with a good reason and the other half is scared out of their minds. Just take the Balmera for example. Khanos didn't suffer as much as everyone else, but Amoxtli….she's still taking it all personally.”

Lance snorted. “You would have took it personally in her case too.” He crossed his arms across his chest. “Look, I talked with her. She’s going to behave herself. Trust me.”

Shiro fell deep into his thoughts. They couldn't go back on what they promised to Eme. Sending Amoxtli away would only bring more harm than good.

“It’s better to keep her away from Keith and-” it was strange to say this, “-his father for now,” he finally decided. “At least until we clear everything out.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Pidge hung her head down, a small feeling of guilt taking roots within her.

Suddenly the doors opened and Allura walked in, Amoxtli following behind her. 

“We have some news,” Allura announced and nodded to Amoxtli to let her speak. 

“Good or bad?” Shiro walked up to them.

“Good, I think,” the Syvesins princess replied. “Allura got the permission from the Golden King to land on Khanos in case you need to replenish any resources. Also the Council expressed the will to join the new Voltron alliance.” 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming,” Shiro folded his arms on his chest.

Amoxtli sighed. “That is correct. They will still remain behind the barrier until a new Golden King or Queen raises to the position,” she explained. “At least it seems that Cyzest’ja is pushing for an early candidate election. My mother hopes that it will be Cyzest’ja, the current King seems to favour her.”

“Let’s hope that will be the case and they will decide quickly,” Allura added from her side. “We will be landing on Khanos soon.”

“Uh, excuse me!” Lance raised his hand. “What about the Galra on our ship? Did they say anything about him?”

Allura exchanged looks with Amoxtli before saying: “We didn’t inform them of Thace. I decided it was the best option for now.”

Everyone looked to the other princess, who’s feather crest flared up at the attention. “What? I did say it was a bad idea,” she huffed crossing her arms over her chest, drawing her wings closer. 

“How long are we going to stay there?” It looked like sudden excitement had seeped into Hunk.

“I am not sure, though I hope it won’t be long. The King offered to help us run maintenance on the ship,” Allura replied and Hunk’s face split with a grin.

“Pidge! You’re going to love it down there-” He turned to Pidge to talk to her about all the tech he'd seen.

Amoxtli had left them to talk with Pidge, Hunk and Lance about Khanos and its technology. It seemed they were getting along.

“When are we departing?” Shiro asked Allura.

“As soon as the asteroid belt allows us, which won’t be for another hour.” 

Shiro nodded. It would give him some time to maybe approach Keith about his… issue. After all, Shiro was the leader - he needed to take care of his team and get to the bottom of any potential problem before it escalated.

“Shiro?” Allura suddenly spoke up taking him out of his thoughts. “Maybe you should rest a bit?” She looked concern.

Of course she would be - he'd just come back from being a prisoner (again) on an alien planet, and immediately after that had to engage in battle. Honestly though, a Khanos prison compared to a Galra one was like a vacation.

“I’m fine. Thank you for your concern,” he replied running a hand through his hair. “I think I will go and try talking with Keith.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” she smiled and turned to leave. She and Coran had to get the castle prepared for immediate departure.

He returned the smile and glanced over at the kids. It was a relief to see everyone back together. It could all have ended much, much worse. 

Shiro sighed and headed to the infirmary. 

Keith wasn’t there. That was a surprise. Where-?

“Oh, Shiro!” Coran suddenly emerged from one side of the room. “Are you looking for Keith?” 

“Yeah, I thought he’d be here with-” Shiro looked in the direction of Thace’s cryo-pod.

It was a bit different than the usual ones. First of all instead of being vertical this one was horizontal, indicating that the patient in it was not capable of standing up on his own.

“Ah yes, he was indeed here mere ticks ago but I told him to take a break. I think he headed toward the training deck,” Coran replied checking something on the control panel.

Shiro walked up to the sleeping Galra. He looked oddly familiar. A face lost somewhere in the labyrinth of Shiro’s mind. He wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

“How is he?” The black paladin looked over his shoulder to Coran.

“Uh, hard to say. He is stable right now but he was in a really bad shape when he got here. Barely made it if I have to be honest,” Coran finished typing over the panel and joined Shiro. “If he wakes up, he’ll need a couple of days in bed to make sure everything heals properly.”

“If he wakes up?” Shiro stared at the Altean man with his brow furrowed in concern.

“Like I said, he was in a really bad shape. I’d say the next 24 hours will be decisive,” Coran sighed.

“Does Keith know?”

“Yes, I told him before he left. I thought he needed to know.” 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “I’d better go find to him then…”

“Good luck,” Coran called after him as Shiro left the infirmary.

This time Keith indeed was in the training room, pummeling gladiator after gladiator. He looked tired, his posture and guard slipping, but he kept going fueled by sorrow, anger and frustration. 

“You learnt new moves?” Shiro quickly said before Keith activated another sequence after defeating the last dummy.

The Red Paladin spun around, startled. Seeing Shiro standing by the entrance to the training room he deactivated his bayard and wiped away some sweat that was dripping down his face.

“He taught me.”

“Thace?”

Keith nodded, looking away. He seemed awkward, not sure what was going to happen now. Why had Shiro come to him?

“Your bayard has a different handle.”

“When I fought Zarkon, he could change shape of his bayard…” Keith said slowly, spinning the blade around. “I can’t change the type of my weapon but- This is easier to handle.”

“Great,” Shiro rubbed the back of his head. God this was difficult. “Listen-” he inhaled deeply trying to prepare himself for the conversation. “Are you… no. How long-” 

“After we split… he… found me, on that planet. I didn't believe myself but… he knew so many things about me and mom and- and he even had these photos! I-” Keith had to sit down. “I just know!” He stressed it. “He left when I was four. The way we always talked about him was like he was a space explorer. She never said the word alien and I was a kid; the thought that my dad was not a normal person on Earth didn't even cross my mind!” He grabbed the sides of his head trying to make sense of his own thoughts. “I was four! I didn't even- I looked human! My sister looked human…” he covered his face in hands. “Even after the car crash…”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder as the Black Paladin sat next to him on the floor. 

“It’s okay.” Shiro looked at his friend, this young boy who lost so much, with compassion. 

“I just found him Shiro… he can’t leave me again.” Keith fought so hard not to let any tears spill but they were there, threatening to fall.

“I know, I know…” Shiro squeezed the teen’s shoulder, trying to bring him some comfort. He would always be there for him. 

There was one more thing that had to be said. “Keith, you know you’re still part of the team, right?”

At that the Red Paladin stiffened. “Shiro-”

Shiro didn't let him finish. Instead he continued with confidence in his voice, making Keith look straight at him by grabbing both his shoulders. “It doesn't matter who your parents are. I know you. Half Galra or not you’re still our friend. You’re Keith Kogane, never doubt that. You still have us,” he smiled softly.

Keith wiped his face with the back and heel of his hands. God, he was acting like Lance, falling apart like this.

“Thank you Shiro.” A small sniffle escaped him and he chuckled. “Ah, quiznack.”

“Don't mention it.” Shiro chuckled with him. “Ready to talk with the rest?”

“I think I still need a bit more time.” Keith inhaled and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself down.

“Alright, no rush.” Shiro patted his back and stood up. “When you’re ready…”

“I’ll find you.” Keith attempted a small smile and Shiro nodded at that. It was something. 

With that Shiro went to check on Allura and the status on their soon departure for Khanos.

Talking with Shiro helped Keith a little - it took a lot of weight off of his mind. He knew there was more he had to explain but even this talk drained him a little. His muscles were sore and he decided to hit the showers. Maybe a little sleep wouldn’t hurt either.

Sleep however, was reluctant to arrive.

The emotions and thoughts from entire day seemed to be louder now than before. He didn't know how to deal with their nagging and growing guilt. He wasn't enough, he messed up. “ _ If I hadn't left Thace with Raza, if I had been more careful…” _ It all just piled atop of him, spiralling in his head, cornering him like an animal. He tried to do what Shiro always told him. Breathe. It was so simple, yet so mind numbingly difficult. 

Everyone now knew he was Galra, well half. Despite what Shiro said… Keith didn't know what to expect from the team. Shiro told him they were fine with him but would they start treating him any different? 

What if he decided to learn how to change his looks like Allura? It could be a strategic advantage but would they start looking over their shoulder? Flinch every time he looked Galran?

Not to mention that… new girl Lance had dragged aboard with him. She’d probably murder him on spot.

What about his father? Thace couldn't change his appearance. How would they treat him? 

They weren't… Keith didn't feel as close to Thace as he felt to the team but… Thace was his father. There was a bond forming, something he'd missed his entire life and he desperately didn’t want to lose it. Not again. 

He tried to imagine what others would do in this situation. Hunk would stress-cook. Lance… Lance would probably… cover it all up with stupid jokes. Pidge… he wasn't sure what Pidge would do. Most likely close herself somewhere and work on some project. Shiro might actually try to be calm about this. 

There wasn't much Keith could have done back at the Galra base, he couldn't do much now either. Too many variables didn't rely on Keith’s involvement - all he could do was take a step back, focus on the present. Wait for what tomorrow brings.

Eventually Keith fell asleep in his bunk, but it was an uneasy rest. He jumped awake at a small knock at his door.

“Yeah?” he called rubbing his eyes. How long had he slept?

“Hey, uh, I’m here to tell you we’re on Khanos.” Pidge said from the other side. “Can I… come in?”

“Just a second!” 

He crawled out of bed, feeling a bit out of place. He'd slept 3 hours, he was used to sleeping even less than that.

He groaned, running a hand down his face. God why.

Quickly he put on his clothes and opened the doors for Pidge, letting her in.

“Hey,” she raised her hand in a small wave and walked past him. “How you feeling?”

The door swooshed gently as they closed behind her.

Keith considered all his options before settling for a dry: “Like shit.”

Pidge snorted lightly. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“Did you want anything?” Keith leaned over the wall crossing his arms on his chest.

“Well, um,” she wrung her hands nervously. “Hunk wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon, and that we’re on Khanos now so if you wanted go exploring with us... ”

“Okay? You could have told me so through the doors,” he pointed out.

“I guess I could,” she admitted. “Look I… I wanted to say that I’m sorry for what happened to your dad. It was my fault, if he didn't go back-”

“Save it,” he replied, probably a bit too harshly since Pidge flinched. “Sorry,” he apologised. “Look,” he licked his lips trying to gather his thoughts, “I-” he sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you now. I appreciate the apology but what happened- we can’t change that. You got the files. We all got out of that base. Let’s concentrate on that.” Her attempt surprised him, half of that was him not knowing how to react. 

Pidge watched him as he spoke. “You know, you don’t have to pretend if you’re angry with me.”

Keith groaned. He was tired and didn’t want to argue. Not now. “I’m not angry with you! Sure it could have gone better if you didn’t insist on the files but it was a mission! Stuff happen all the time!”

“But-”

“Leave it Pidge!” he smashed his hand over the control panel opening the doors to storm out of the room but the Green Paladin stopped him grabbing onto his wrist.

“Wait! What- what I wanted to say is- I understand. I mean… When dad- the Kerberos mission-" she took a deep breath and steadied her voice. "We first found out from the TV. The Garrison wouldn't tell us anything and now I keep chasing the leads…” she started explaining. “I’ve lost my family too and… I’m sorry. I know how you feel.”

“Do you really?” Keith glared at her sharply. “Do you really know how I feel? My father is Galra, I am half of that blood. The very species we are fighting; and to top it all he might never wake up! Can you really relate to that?”

Pidge stared at him, lost and distressed, unable to think of a simple comforting word. All that came to her head was: “I’m sorry.”

She let go of his wrist and hung her head down. 

Keith’s temper died as quickly as it flared up.

He sighed and run his hand through his hair.

“Yeah.” He stepped back from the doors and sat down on his bed. “Pidge, I’m… I’m not used to having people to care about. I’m not used to having family. The mission is one thing but this?” He looked at his hands. “I don’t know how to deal with it.”

Pidge watched him as he spoke then walked up to his bed and sat down next to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

“I know it’s hard to ask for help, especially if you think everyone is against you,” she said slowly, kicking her feet a little, “but we really are here for you. Galra or not.”

“Thanks Pidge,” he smiled weakly at her then got his air knocked out of his lungs as she lurched to hug him. “Uuhh.”

“Shut up and enjoy it. I don’t do this often.” She huffed.

“Okay,” he chuckled lightly.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before deciding enough was enough and Keith should probably go get breakfast.

He promised to join Pidge and the team in exploration of the planet later. First he had to visit his father. He also should find Coran and ask if Thace was improving. 

The cryo-pods chamber was empty when he went in there. His father just as unconscious and pale looking as before. Keith slid down to the floor and sat down, resting his head over the back of the pod. 

Life was so unfair sometimes…

“-ith! Keith!”

Keith woke up suddenly, startled and looking around in panic.

“Wh- wha-?”

In front of him was Lance with the entire team plus that alien girl, Amoxtli, behind them.

“Dude we were worried,” the Blue Paladin was kneeling next to Keith. “We waited for like hours outside!”

“Technically only one hour,” Pidge corrected him. “We couldn’t find you anywhere so we looked around. Amoxtli found you here.” 

Keith groaned rubbing his head.

“I think you should get some rest,” Shrio suggested. “Maybe eat something before you go back to sleep.”

“I’m fine,” The Red Paladin insisted, pushing himself up from the floor. “I want to go with you guys.”

The group exchanged uncertain looks. They really worried for his well being.

“Great!” Trust Lance to ignore them. He wrapped one arm around Keith. “You’ll love the place! Amoxtli told us about some really sweet spots! And they have space burritos, man! Space burritos!” He led Keith outside the cryo-pods chamber, illuminating the awesome possibilities of tourist attractions they could visit.

Coran as usual offered to stay behind, there would be plenty of time to go explore Khanos and Ashoxsas. Besides, someone had to make sure the repair team sent to them by the Golden King would not discover Thace in the infirmary. 

Allura and Shiro were invited straight to the palace of the Syvesin’s royal couple - Amoxtli’s parents. The team accompanied them for the official greeting, where stern-faced Eme greeted the Altean Princess and listened to Shiro’s adding in some praises for Amoxtli’s battle performance to get on the Queen’s good side. 

After that Amoxtli took everyone back into the city. As Keith took in the view it struck him how beautiful it all was, just like Lance and Hunk had told him. What was the most shocking was how this place was thriving and alive! Amoxtli showed them a couple of historical spots, talking more about the culture of her planet. It  _ was _  interesting, but even still, Keith was trying hard not to yawn too much. The lack of sleep and stress were definitely getting to him.

Then she took them to a tall tower, where according to her they'd be able to fly.

“Like paragliding?” Pidge asked.

“What’s Paragliding?” Amoxtli tilted her head confused. 

“You take like a huge kite, big and strong enough to carry a person, get it to a tall place and jump off with it. It uses wind currents to carry people.” The Green Paladin explained. 

“No…” the alien said slowly, stroking her chin. “It’s not paragliding, then…”

“Then how will this work?” Hunk threw in. 

“Quite literally. We’ll give you wings and you can fly.”

Apparently while the main ruling races on Khanos had wings, some minorities couldn’t and thus bionic wings became a popular hobby for non-airborne folk so they could experience flight. The set of metallic wings was surprisingly light. It was attached to the back and a small chip was placed on the back of their necks to read electric impulses from the brain and send it to the wings. 

Hunk flat out refused to try it. Piloting a Lion was one thing, going out there with nothing but a helmet protecting his head - and maybe his Paladin armour but that was beside the point - was a different kettle of fish altogether

Pidge and Lance basically vibrated with excitement to try them out. Keith was reluctant but curious enough to give it a go. Being called a chicken by Lance helped motivate him too, a little more than he was willing to admit.

“You sure this is safe?” Keith looked over his shoulder at the pair of silver wings strapped to his back. An employee, a tall, faded green Syvesin, was checking the buckles of the metallic belts holding the wings in place.

“Safer than charging Zarkon with no chance of winning,” Amoxtli threw in and Keith glared at Lance who pretended he didn’t see the death in that look.

Hunk just shook his head at them, disapprovingly, and Pidge rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, everything’s ready,” the clerk stated. “Try to think about moving the wings.”

It took them about an hour to learn how to operate the wings with Keith catching on it the fastest, then Pidge, and then Lance at the end. Once everyone was able to operate their wings, the guy led them to the drop-gate, opening a small gate for them to step through. He and Amoxtli would assist the trio just in case anything happened. 

Keith shot into the sky with his wings and immediately felt… free. It was exhilarating! The adrenaline shot up in his veins. It was completely different from driving a bike or piloting a Lion. The wings hummed quietly, beating the air steadily.

He didn’t know how the other two were doing; he was in a trance. Suddenly all his worries were gone. He could breathe there, up in the sky, with the wind rushing past his ears and the clouds closer than they'd ever been... 

Unfortunately it passed all too quickly and soon he was called back, and he had to part regretfully with the wings.

“Where to next?” he asked Amoxtli, stretching his arms a little.

Next was a rental place for hover-bikes - sleek, white machines that made little to no noise as they hovered over the ground, reminding Keith a bit of his own hovercraft. Just a bit smaller. 

Of course he and Lance had to race each other on them the second they were allowed to use them. Though they had to return them the moment they almost crashed into a fruit stand. Amoxtli came running with Pidge and Hunk and had them apologize to the old lady. Angry though she was since they'd scared her to death, she still gave them a piece of fruit. 

After that mishap they were joined by Shiro. Allura had to stay behind and talk with Quetzal about diplomatic issues. It seemed she was right in her element.

“Everyone keeps staring at us,” Pidge pointed out as she bit into the round, lime-blue coloured fruit.

“It’s because we don’t have outside visitors thanks to the Galra being up there,” Amoxtli explained. “At least they can’t get through the barrier. You guys are pretty much a novelty here.”

“Think of it like this Pidge,” Shiro added, “if this was Earth, they would be getting similar treatment from humans.”

“Yeah, I know!" Pidge shifted her gaze to Amoxtli, "You said there are cameras here too. Just  _ how _ did you guys even get through the city?” she asked both Lance and Hunk.

“We didn’t tell you?” Hunk blinked surprised, shoving a yellow, rectangular fruit into his mouth. 

“Nope. You kept talking about all the tech you saw, and you,” she turned to Lance, “kept talking about people here and how heroic you were during that run from guards.”

The Blue Paladin rolled his eyes. “Pssh, details,” he shrugged before smirking wolfishly. “But yeah we’ve got something fun to help us out.” He fished into his pocket for two necklaces with a single, purple crystal on both. It looked a bit like amethyst but was cool to the touch, like ice.

“How did you even got these?!” Hunk asked shocked. His crystal was confiscated, how did Lance even-

“My mother gave them to me, when we were leaving Khanos the first time. She thought they might come in handy,” Amoxtli explained then looked to the Blue Paladin. “Lance I don’t-” she started but was cut off by Pidge.

“What did it do?” The Green Paladin took the crystal from Lance

“Magic~” Lance waggled his eyebrows.

“Guys?” Amoxtli was looking around, nervously. “That’s not exactly-”

“Yeah, but how?” Pidge pushed her glasses further up her nose, inspecting the item with a frown.

“Put it on and see~.”

“Guys!” Shiro stopped them by closing his hand over Pidge’s. “I think you shouldn’t be doing this in the open, am I right?” He looked to the princess who sighed with relief.

“Yes, these things are not exactly legal,” she said with a small wince, her wings pressed tightly against her back and feathers laying low. “If you want to try it out, I can take you to my flat here in the city.”

“Why would a princess need a flat in the city when you have palace, right there,” Keith commented, gesturing in the direction of the palace.

“Why not?” she asked him instead. “I like interacting with people. I’ll have to serve them when I ascend the throne so it’s better to actually know them beforehand, don’t you think?”

The glares they exchange were ice cold. Shiro had to admit that they were doing quite a good job not jumping at each other’s throats during the entire day but it looked like the unspoken truce might break any time soon.

“Alright,” he called, stepping between them. “Is your place far?”

“Just round the corner,” she reluctantly tore her eyes from the staring contest with Keith and looked at Shiro. 

“Good, let’s go then. We can wait there for Allura,” he decided and the team nodded.

Like the first time when Lance and Hunk were there, they took the elevator to the top floor. Amoxtli lead then into her flat. 

“Nice place,” Pidge commented. “Everything's automatic?”

“Thermal readings and biometric scanners in the walls.” Amoxtli pointed to the thin, blue line that ran horizontal through the walls. 

“Nice.”

“Okay so who goes first?” Lance jumped to the center of the living room, the crystal dangling from his hand. “Amoxtli, we'll need a mirror.”

She nodded and walked to the window. She input a code and it turned into a huge flat mirror. The rest of Paladins made themselves comfortable on the couch.

“Me! I go first,” Pidge ran up to Lance and put the necklace on herself. 

The change was instant. The human look was replaced with that of a Khanosian. Pidge now had a round muzzle and her body covered in green scales of various shades with brown accents here and there. She had short horns that curved upward, instead of wings there was a membrane connecting wrists to ankles. The clothes created by the crystal was actually a very loose robe that was connected at the sides with buckles.

“Wow,” Pidge breathed out touching her arm and face. “Amazing! I don’t even feel different but when I touch it… it’s like a hard light projection!” She grinned excited looking at herself in the mirror. “Look! I even have a tail!” She swung the small tail behind herself. “What am I?”

“Oooh, that’s interesting,” Amoxtli commented. “You’re kind of a sub race to Osylons, they are called Mexas and live in the great northern forests. They are not a very open species, rarely showing up in the main cities.”

Hunk leaned to Keith and whispered: “Forest dragons~”

Next one to try it out was Shiro. It turned him into a Khanosian with long, slender body with black scales and white made. A pair of broken, white antlers were growing out of his forehead and his muzzle was similar in shape to a lion. One arm a wing at the same time and was feathered in black and white colours, and so was the tip of his tail. The other arm…

“Looks, like the crystal doesn’t work with Galra tech,” Pidge mused looking at Shiro’s prosthesis that was not affected by the change. 

“So which Khanosian race is Shiro?” Lance asked Amoxtli. 

“Two actually,” she replied after a short though. “A mix between Syvesin and Nyphrenian.” 

Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted to try out the crystal, but after Hunk and Lance presented their Khanosian version, he decided that whatever. You only live once. He threw the necklace over his neck and looked down at his hands which turned… violet? He blinked in confusion and now his hands were covered in red scales. 

Keith frowned inspecting his hands closer.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked a bit worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I’m just tired.” Keith raised his head from his hands and looked to the mirror.

He was a similar type as Shiro, only without the feathers and wings. His antlers were whole and strong. His scales were a venetian red and a black mane ran down his back.

“Well, this is…. Interesting.” It felt funny, his skin was tingling slightly but as much as he could feel like himself under the disguise, it appeared so it could interact with the surroundings.

“It’s super freaky, but super awesome,” Lance nodded sagely. 

Keith returned the crystal to Lance, much happier being in his own skin.

“I wonder…” Pidge looked over Amoxtli. “Hey, if this turns us into one of you, what does it do to you?”

“Hm?” Amoxtli blinked, surprised with the question as everyone stared at her. It was in fact a good question. “Ah! Well, it’s pretty much similar to what happens to you.” She took the crystal from Lance and threw over her neck. 

Instantly the colours of her scales shifted from blue into light brown and orange, her feathery orange-red wings were replaced with a set more bat-like. Her crest replaced with spikes and a tail swished behind her. 

“Okay, this is cool, but how does it work?” Pidge tilted her head. 

“I have no idea.”

Suddenly Keith’s communication device vibrated, signaling a connection from the Castle. Everyone’s attention turned to him as he picked up.

“Coran, is something wrong?” Keith asked, feeling tension rising.

“Keith, you must come to the Castle of Lions,” The Altean man’s voice sounded through the intercom with clear worry in his voice. “It’s about your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took WAY too long but better late than never, amirite? *coughs* ANYWAY, IDK when the next chapter will be. You'll need to be patient. I have some issues IRL that need to be solved first but I already have some loose scenes written for it. Just saying it might take a while for chapter 5 to appear. It's not hiatus but well... CLIFF HANGER~ I'm a horrible person. I actually had fun writing and thinking what sort of dragons would the rest of the Paladins be ~~(also if anyone drew them that would like make me crazy happy)~~.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to poke me on my [tumblr](http://margoteve.tumblr.com), talk to me, scream at me or whatever. I love attention :P  
> Chapter has been Beta Read by followmetoyourdoom, I advise checking out her stories as well :)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and hits! I really appreciate when you guys tell me what you thought of the chapters. See you next time!


	5. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns new things, meets some new people and thinks too much.

Keith raced into the castle, the rest of Paladins barely managing to keep up with him. As they ran, Keith almost collided with the Khanosian technicians working on the castle repairs. He muttered an apology without even stopping properly to see if the aliens were alright, leaving that to Shiro tailing behind him. 

Out of breath, Keith crashed into the infirmary. 

“How is he?” He shot the question at Coran, who looked incredibly tense.

“I have… miscalculated some of the damage done to our new friend’s body and there has been some internal bleeding,” Coran spoke slowly. “The good news is - we got it under control. Mostly.” He coughed. “The bad news is… we are running low on some medical supplies. Ten thousand years didn’t go lightly on our stocks and we didn’t have an opportunity to refill properly.” He nervously twirled his mustache between his fingers, tugging at one tip. 

Keith inhaled and exhaled slowly. “What needs to be done? What do you need?” He felt determined, if there was anything he could do…

“Well, all the medical supplies that CAN be bought will be acquired by Princess Amoxtli,” Coran gestured to the Khanosian princess who was now checking the digital list on a holographic device that covered her forearm and hand. She looked briefly up from it and nodded at Keith, then she and the rest of Paladins left, leaving Keith with Coran.

“What do you want me for then?” Keith turned back to Coran confusion on his face.

“We’re all out of blood for another transfusion, if the need arises” Coran turned to the control panel. “Unfortunately we used all of the correct blood type. I’m afraid if there are going to be more complications we might not be able to help your father,” his voice hanged sadly for a moment before picking up. “You’re his son so hopefully your blood types should be compatible enough, though your human half might provide certain trouble. Eventually we will need to find a Galra donor…”

“So I’m here just for the blood tests?” Keith frowned.

“Yes, I’ll just get a small sample first to see if the transfusion will be possible.” It really went without saying that for Thace’s own good it'd better be possible. 

“Okay, let’s start this.” The Red Paladin took off his jacket and sat down where Coran pointed him to.

“This might sting a little,”Coran warned Keith before inserting a needle into his arm. 

Keith gritted his teeth, trying at the same time to relax himself. That needle was really big… After a second Coran retreated with a sample. 

“We should get an answer soon,” he told the young paladin, covering the puncture with some sort of a gel to prevent bleeding. “Go get some rest, but don’t go far, I might need you.”

“I won’t leave the castle,” Keith promised, standing up after Coran was done.

“Oh and don’t over exercise yourself in case we’ll need to take more of your blood.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

With a last glance at the pod with his Father, Keith left through the medbay door only to almost immediately collide with Amoxtli.

“Hey! Careful.”

“I’m not sorry for my distrust of you and your father,” she deadpanned all of a sudden.

“Yeah, well you are making it quite obvious,” Keith almost barked that out, not in the mood for this. He tried to evade her, but she blocked his path again.

“That being said… I’m sorry for what happened to your father. I may not like Galra but I understand your pain and fear for a family member. I do not wish for your father’s demise. I hope- I hope all will turn out well for you, Keith,” she cleared her throat. “During my conversations with Hunk and Lance I realized Khanos got off easy with Zarkon. Yes, we are isolated and yes we had our losses, but compared to the rest of the universe….” she was kind of getting off topic. Upon realizing that she inhaled deeply and exhaled. “I’m sorry. That’s… that’s what I wanted to say.”

Keith stared at her, not knowing what to say. She sounded sincere, yet the whole monologue was just odd. Which seemed to be a part of this lady’s personality. It was one of the weirdest conversation he'd had so far about his heritage. “Thanks?” 

She nodded at him. That was that apparently. “I’ll go get the supplies now.” She turned on her toes and marched outside. 

The next two hours Keith spent trying to swim in the anti-gravity pool to get himself relaxed. It was definitely harder than he thought. The water did helped with his stiff muscles but it wouldn’t put his mind at ease. With the activity missing its point, he got out of the pool to find something else to occupy himself with.

Meanwhile, Allura had paid a visit to their newest “guest” in the medbay.

Leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, she stared at the pod. Her features pulled into a frown. She must have been deep in thought because she didn't hear Coran enter.

“Ah, here you are princess! Any news on the progress with Khanosian politics?” he asked, clearly in good humour. “I am about to inform young Keith, that his blood is fully compatible for the transfusion.”

“Coran?” Allura straightened up. Her voice was lined with worry, which got his instant attention.

“Yes, princess?”

“Are we doing the right thing?” Her hands were clenched on her arms and her eyes hard. 

“Princess?” Coran blinked in confusion.

“What if he’s a spy for Zarkon and everything that's happened so far was a ploy to get our trust before he strikes us from behind?” She was talking fast, voicing all her worries. “What if Keith is somehow part of all of this? We can’t have another paladin betray us. Coran, I don’t think I can…” she was biting onto a nail, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

“Princess,” Coran placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping the spiral of thoughts. “You can't give into distrusting your teammates so easily. It will only damage you in the long run.”

“I know Coran, I know. But with what happened to Altea, our people… I just- it’s so  _ hard _ to trust a Galra.” She sighed and turned to her friend, her second father figure, and rest her forehead over his chest. “I miss father, I wish I could just get his advice now, even if it was just from his A.I. ... How do you do this? How can you remain so positive with everything that’s going on?”

Coran’s smile turned soft as he closed Allura in a hug. He had watched this girl grow and turn into a formidable princess. It was breaking his heart to see her so lost.

“Sometimes you need a smile to turn the tide around, to hide the bad behind it. We can’t always be strong, princess. In those harsh times it’s best to remember all that was good and have supportive people at your side.” He squeezed her shoulders with affection and hopefully much needed comfort. “You have those right here, in this Castle. The Paladins, me… we all care for you.” He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Let us support you, just like you support all of us. Have trust in your people.”

Allura smiled, though a bit bitterly and through gathering tears. “My people…. Coran, you know that-”

He didn’t let her finish. “Altea is gone, yes,” he stated firmly. “But it still lives in you. And me. Our memories, princess. You should never forget our home but don’t let the weight of it cloud your judgment of the present.”

“Then, what you're saying, is that we should trust Thace?” she shot a wary glance at the pod.

Coran stroked his mustache, humming a little to himself. “I’d say… trust Keith, and keep an eye on Thace, but don’t push a possible ally away.”

Allura nodded. Shiro said something similar to her. Keep your friends close and enemies even closer. Earth had a weird sort of wisdom it seemed. 

She wiped her tears, making up her mind, and took a deep breath in, regaining her composure. “Thank you Coran. I shall follow your advice.”

“Any time, princess.” Coran nodded at her with a soft smile. It was amazing to watch those whom you loved grow.

After hours of waiting for the results, Coran pinged Keith that the blood drawn would be good to use in transfusions if any need for them appeared. They went through with the procedure now, and after it was done, the Altean advisor spoke to the young Paladin.

“There’s one more thing I would like to talk to you about.” Coran turned away from the console holding a data pad in his hand. “While we were testing your blood’s compatibility with your father’s I came across these.” He handed Keith the data pad.

“The… results?” Keith wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking at. 

“Oh, right. See, I’ve run some comparison tests,” Coran open a holoscreen, “and it turns out that both you and Thace have traces of Altean heritage, more apparent in your DNA than his.” 

Keith stared at the two DNA strands next to each other, slowly spinning around. “Yeah, he… mentioned that.”

“Hm?” Coran turned back to look at him and blinked. 

Keith sighed and told Coran what Thace had told him about the Altean slaves and breeding programs and his own childhood, how he used to go between his human and Galra appearance until his parents had him swallow the quintessence. “I didn’t tell anyone because well, the half Galra thing was a shocker enough.”

“Yes, you might have been right,” Coran said thoughtfully. “Let’s not mention this to the princess for now.” He smiled at Keith very paternally. 

“Alright... “ Keith nodded in agreement. “Coran, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, young Paladin!” He seemed very happy to change the topic a little bit.

“Would it be possible for me to start changing shape again?”

Coran rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I am not sure, this has never happened before. Back when Altea was at peace with Galra there was no need to hide the heritage of children… We can make assumption that repeated exposure to quintessence could either reverse the effect, strengthen it, or cause you to get stuck in Galra form.” He listed the possibilities by counting them on his fingers.

“Or do nothing?” Keith suggested.

“Yes, that could be also possible” Coran nodded. “Another option would be meditation. There are some exercises we used to teach children on Altea if they had problem with their shapeshifting.” He added, “Keith do you wish to reclaim your childhood abilities?”

The Red Paladin hesitated, shifting his weight on his feet, then sighed rubbing the back of his head. 

“I have no idea. Maybe? I just need to know if I would ever start turning purple all of a sudden,” he admitted.

“Well there is also a slim possibility of the quintessence effect wearing off but it is very slim.” Coran was trying to reassure Keith, but it was having quite the opposite effect. “I wouldn’t really worry about it though, young paladin,” he added. “The team clearly accepts you regardless of who your father is. I am sure that a slight change in skin tone would not be a problem.” 

“Thanks Coran,” Keith sighed. “I’d better get going…”

“Of course. I’ll notify you if or when your father’s state changes.” He smiled warmly at the boy. “You should grab a snack from the kitchen, to keep you healthy.”

With that Keith left the chamber, deep in his thoughts. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. His feet were dragging him forward, and he watched them move step by step. There were too many thoughts in his mind and all that noise was turned into static, making his movements mechanic. When he finally looked up he realized he was outside of the castle-ship, in the middle of the road leading to the city. 

Glancing back at the castle he saw the Khanosian workers mending the ship coating, probably helping Coran update the entire defense system. These people were helping them because they didn’t know that team Voltron was harboring a Galra soldier. Their alliance was based on omission of the truth.

Somehow this didn’t sit well with Keith.

Feeling a rise of anger inside him, he started to walk toward the city. It was quite the distance, the wide, paved road leading through the thick forest. So far he'd only been driven over it, which took mere minutes to travel, but on foot it took way longer. 

He walked until his feet hurt and his anger subsided. Feeling light headed he sat under a tree, on a rock, watching the clouds pass by. He wondered if it was going to rain. Lance would probably flip if it did. The Blue Paladin loved the rain and all things water. 

Pidge wasn’t exactly fond of nature which was hilarious considering that Green Lion was as much a forest beast as Pidge was a techno-geek. Hunk himself was like a fortress. A very anxious, food loving fortress that could fix any sort of mechanism. There was no one better than Hunk to make everyone forget about all the bad stuff that was going on, he just had a nack for cheering people up. Especially with Lance thrown in the mix. 

Keith started to realize they were all like family to him.

Allura the older sister, and Coran the weird uncle that was there with good advice and food no one was brave enough to try. He felt he couldn’t afford to lose them. Not now that he had people outside of Shiro to care for. Ironically losing them suddenly became an option with his long estranged father in the healing chambers. 

Could he really even call Thace that? 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise. 

Returning his eyes to the ground he saw a group of five young, wingless Khanosians in various shades of orange, varying from marigold to dark copper, all aboard a wide hovering disk. 

“You’re going to the city or to the castle?” asked, who Keith assumed was the driver.

“Uuuuh… city?” The Paladin shrugged, looking briefly at the castle then back at the ‘space dragons’.

“You want to come with us?” asked another one, probably female.

“Sure.” He stood up from the rock and climbed onto the disc, wobbling slightly. “Thanks. I’m Keith,” he introduced himself, getting back a chorus of names from his travel companions. 

They dropped him off at the edge of Ashoxas. He wanted to walk around without an escort or the company of others. At first he thought it would be a good idea, but soon it became clear that maybe it wasn’t. He was getting hungry and tired - who knew donating his blood would tire him out.

But that wasn’t all.

The suspicious looks became now more apparent to him. People were not afraid to openly stare at him, or even cross the street to avoid him. Keith really felt like an alien there. An unwanted intruder. He would give anything to be able to just blend into the crowd. 

Tired with being stared at, he went off the main road and hid in a back alley, sitting down for a bit. He really should let everyone know where he'd wandered off to. This was a bad idea.

Keith wondered if he could get to the tower where they'd rented the wings. Flying up there in the sky had made everything seem so small and simple. Even his problems. 

Suddenly a wall opened behind him and he nearly fell into a room, crashing into someone. A very tall, intimidating someone. Why must all aliens be this ridiculous huge? This…  guy?, had to be taller than Thace. Keith couldn't remember the name Amoxtli gave to this race. The Khanosian reminded him of a Chinese lung dragon: wingless with red scales, a cream underbelly and black mane, with two branch like horns growing from his head. He was dressed in loose pants with a sash tied around his waist. 

“If you came here to rob this place I suggest you think twice,” the Khanosian said in a deep and rumbling voice with little humor. 

“What? I didn't come here to steal,” Keith narrowed his eyes at the male, who arched an eyebrow at the young Paladin. It seemed he was smirking. 

“Didn't you now?” 

“I am Keith, the Pala-” Keith started but was interrupted. 

“The Red Paladin of Voltron, I know. Come on in.” The Khanosian stepped to the side, letting Keith in.

“How did you know that?” Keith passed by him, eyeing the alien with slight irritation. “That I'm the red Paladin.”

The stranger looked at Keith's red jacket. “Let’s call it a hunch,” he deadpanned. “My name is Ji’en. I am the owner of this shop.”

Now Keith paid attention to where he was. It was a storage room at the back of the shop. Tall shelves and boxes were the contents of this room.

“How are your friends, Lance and Hunk?” Ji’en closed the door and the wall became smooth black stone, slightly translucent on their side. 

The Red Paladin stared at him. This was becoming weirder by the second. 

“I helped them when they tried to get the Black Paladin back,” Ji’en explained. “They got the crystals from me.” He moved around the room, getting some items from the shelves and going back to the main room of the shop. 

Keith followed him around. “They're fine. Thanks for your help, I guess.” 

When he entered the main shop area he stopped dead and blinked in amazement. The room was dark red with black cabinets under the walls filled with books, potions vials, and crystals that pulsed in the soft light, shimmering through all the colors of the rainbow. The glass displays contained various objects: metal, wooden, and even liquid-like materials that seemed to move. Bundles of herbs hung from the ceiling behind the counter, filling the air with a pleasant sweet scent. The temperature was rather cool, sending shivers up Keith's spine and scattering goosbebumps all over his skin. 

Ji’en restocked the cabinets and dusted his hands off. “Good to know I didn't get arrested for nothing.”

“Oh, sorry.” Keith shuffled his feet a bit, leaning on the doorframe. He should drag Hunk and Lance back here to apologize to Ji’en.

“Nevermind that,” the Khanosian shrugged. “The princess dealt with it.”

“You mean Amoxtli.” 

“Yes. So are you going to tell me what you were doing outside my shop?”

Before Keith answered, his stomach growled loudly and Ji’en let out a belowing laugh.

“It’s not that!” Keith tried to explain himself only making the shopkeeper laugh louder.

“I should have something you can eat.” Ji’en chuckled to himself before going back to the storage room. He came back with a plate of something that looked like dried jerky and a glass of blue juice. 

“Thanks, you didn't have to…” Keith took the plate, a bit embarrassed. “I honestly wasn't doing anything by your door. To be honest I didn’t know there was a door there at all.”

“Good, otherwise I would have to worry.” Ji’en went about the shop again, starting to sweep the floor while Keith ate.

“So, um…” the Red Paladin started slowly. “You gave Amoxtli the shapeshifting crystal?”

“Yes. Does she still have it?” Ji’en replied, not stopping cleaning.

“Yeah… how does that crystal work?” Keith finished his food, putting the plate down.

Ji’en stopped sweeping and looked at Keith briefly, before lowering his head to the floor and the broom. “The black crystals are mysterious in nature. No one really knows how they  _ exactly _ work. I didn’t make them, I simply sell them…” he trailed off.

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question.” Keith had a feeling that the shopkeeper wasn’t keen on giving him a straight reply. Couldn’t really blame him. Amoxtli did mention the crystals were kind of illegal.

“Why do you want to know?” Finally Ji’en put the broom away, looking sternly at Keith, who shifted into a bit of a defensive pose with his arms crossed and just as stern a look on his face.

“When I first put it on, it did something to me. My skin turned purple, or I thought it did. I was the only one who saw. Care to explain?” 

The shopkeeper looked thoughtful now. “You are not fully human, are you?”

Keith blinked and stood up straight. “What about it?”

“Half a Garla, that would explain it…” Ji’en mumbled mostly to himself. “What you experienced was a ‘soul gaze’. The crystal was simply reading you and you picked up on it’s projection. I am guessing you’re not normally purple?”

“No.”

“Fine,” Ji’en shrugged and continued his explanation. “The crystal is made of tainted quintessence, so wearing it is not an option in a long run. It messes with people’s heads.” He tapped his finger over his temple. “It reads the environment and desires of the bearer then changes the appearance accordingly, though I heard of other people being able to cast more elaborate illusions with it.”

“When Amoxtli wore the crystal it didn’t turn her human even if there were humans in the room,” Keith pointed out.

“That’s because deep down, princess Amoxtli wishes to be anyone but herself,” Ji’en sighed. He knew the princess long enough to know some of her secrets. “She hadn't yet adjusted to being among you humans yet for her appearance to change to that. Besides you are on Khanos. It is logical for her to look like one of us.”

“So if I wanted to look like something other than Khanosian-” Keith wondered out loud.

“It should work,” Ji’en nodded. “Any other questions?”

“How did you come by the dark quintessence?”

“Like I said, I didn’t make it. And it’s really not your business how I obtain my wares. Anything else?”

“No, and thanks. For the answers," he added. "I should get back to the castle, I didn’t exactly tell anyone where I was going.” Keith scratched the back of his head. Shiro was definitely going to give him a good talking to about responsibility and teamwork. He sighed, resigned. 

“Don’t mention it. We half breeds need to stick together,” Ji’en gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’ll call you transport.” He went to get a communicator.

“You’re a halfbreed?”

“Uh-huh.” The shopkeeper nodded, dialing the number. A menu popped up and he started putting in the request. “You probably didn’t notice that since you've never been here, but my mother was of Khirita. The now disgraced clan.” He pointed to the gills on his neck and swished his tail. Keith just noticed it had a whale-like shaped fin at the end of it.

“Transport should be here in 15 minutes,” Ji’en announced.

“... Is being a half breed bad thing on Khanos?” Keith asked slowly. “Sorry if that’s offensive.”  

“If you’re from respected clans it’s fine. Less so if one of your parents is Khirita like my mother. It was difficult before the Galra attack, after it it became…. Worse. Much worse.” Ji’en walked to the counter and leaned over it. His intent was maybe to get more on Keith’s eye level but he still had a couple of inches over the Paladin.

“How did you deal with it?”

“At first I didn’t.” Ji’en shrugged. “When I was about your age I wanted to fight the world. Then I grew up and realized that the world’s opinion of me means nothing. It’s my opinion of myself that does. And those who care about me will not care where I came from. It’s that easy.”

Keith nodded, deep in thought. It’s exactly what everyone else had been saying. Maybe he really should just accept this...

They talked for few more minutes. Ji’en was re-telling some of his stories about Khanos when the cab arrived. The shopkeeper offered to pay for it. 

“You really don’t have to,” Keith tried to refuse.

Ji’en waved his hand, paying the driver.“We half breeds need to stick together, remember? Also tell the princess ‘thank you’ for busting me out of prison.”

The Red Paladin smiled nodding. “Will do.”

“See you around, kid” Ji’en went back into the shop.

As expected, Shiro was not happy with Keith’s sudden disappearance once the Red Paladin returned to the castle. It was well after sunset. When Shiro finished his lecture, he sighed and asked.

“So what happened? You look… different.”

“I just met someone who gave me some ideas to mull over,” Keith smiled at his mentor. “Don’t worry.”

“Alright, just remember, next time-” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I’ll alert the team before I decide to go somewhere on my own. I got it,” the Red Paladin reassured him. “Now I have to go find Princess Amoxtli.”

“She should be with Pidge, Lance and Hunk in Pidge’s workshop,” Shiro said, a bit puzzled. 

“Okay, thanks Shiro.” Keith smiled and ran off to find them. 

The remaining Paladins plus the Khanosian princess were watching some Earth movie Pidge had on her laptop. They were all laying on top of huge pillows, the laptop placed on a desk. Where did they get the pillows was a mystery.

“I don’t get it, why are they-” Amoxtli was going to complain about something on the screen when Keith walked in.

“Hey, uh Amoxtli, can we talk for a moment? Outside?” 

“Hey Keith! Wanna watch with us?” Pidge raised her head and called to him.

“Maybe later,” he threw off handedly. “Thanks.”

“Your loss, it’s Fifth Element,” Lance said.

“Isn't that like a really old movie? That we've all seen at least 5 times?”

“Your point?” Hunk popped some popcorn in his mouth, eyes glued to the screen.

“.... Never mind.”

Amoxtli stood up from her place on the pillows. “Pidge, can you pause?”

“Sure.” 

The sounds from the laptop stopped as groans went up from Lance and Hunk, and Amoxtli left with Keith. “What is this about?” she asked with hint of suspicion. 

“Nothing just… I saw Ji’en. He wanted to thank you for getting him out of jail.” Better to get this out first.

“Oh. That's- that's unexpected. Well that was really not that big of a deal after he helped Lance... And Hunk of course.” She cleared her throat. “I guess I should visit Ji'en before we leave.”

“He also told me something about the crystal. Can I borrow it?” Keith said it quickly, causing Amoxtli to cock her head in confusion while she took a moment to decipher his words.

“Oh, yes. Of course. Uh,” she looked behind at the trio. “It’s in my room.” 

She sidestepped Keith and started to walk toward her quarters. He followed closely behind. 

“May I ask what you need it for?”

“Just…. Want to check something.” Keith dug his hands in his pockets.

“Ok.” After that she said nothing until they reached her room. “Wait here.”

Keith waited outside while she went through her drawers looking for the crystal. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was doing this. Maybe it was just a weird sort of curiosity. Anyway, he'd know once he got the crystal. 

She emerged from the room and handed him the item. “Here.”

“Thanks, I’ll give it back soon.” he smiled and nodded at her. She shrugged and waved him off before going back to finish the movie. Lance wanted them to watch Star Trek after it.

Keith headed to his own room. He locked the door and pulled out the mirror. Staring at himself for a good moment, he once more wondered what the heck was he doing and where this sudden need had come from. Then he imagined a word in his head -  _ Galra _ \- and put the black crystal necklace around his neck. Exhaling a couple times he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his reflection.

And a Galra looked back. 

Keith was speechless as he stared at it. The Galra looked just as shocked. It… He- he still looked like Keith. This was him. Keith Kogane. Suddenly he wondered if Galra had surnames. They never really had a time to go over Galra culture, too busy to shooting the Galra dead. 

He reached and touched his face, his reflection mimicking him. Strangely enough he had pupils in his eyes. His hair stayed the same, only getting a more purplish tinge to it and his sclera became yellow. His skin was a shade lighter than Thace’s and his ear became pointy. Also now he had claws. Interesting. 

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Hey Keith, you sure you don’t want to join us for some movies? We have Star Trek and Star Wars!” Lance called from behind the door.

“Uuuh, just a second!”

“Is that a yes, or no dude?”

Keith hastily took off the crystal, the disguise disappearing immediately. “Yeah!”

“ _ Which one.” _

“I’m coming!”

He hid the crystal in the drawer and when Amoxtli looked at him as if expecting him to return it, he pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... *drops this chapter and runs to hide in bush* enjoy~? XD sorry guys my work and other stuff came up and uh, yeah. I don't even know if anyone is still interested in this LOL XD anywayz. All the thanks go to my Beta Reader and girlfriend followmetoyourdoom who is a fantastic person.   
> As per usual if you guys have questions and IDK anything really poke me on my tumblr [ margoteve ](http://margoteve.tumblr.com/) Byeee ~~chapter 6 is in progress~~


End file.
